


Warped! - A Little Heroes AU fic!

by drsquee



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic based on the Little Heroes AU by Pixlezq! </p>
<p>8yr old Wade Wilson finds himself teleported to a new universe where everyone's an adult! How will the lil merc-in-training find his way home!? Can a certain wall-crawler hero help him? And where is his counterpart in all this?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poof!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Little Heroes AU by Pixlezq! Please go check out her works here:  
> http://pixlezq.tumblr.com/  
> http://ask-thelittleheros.tumblr.com/
> 
> Disclaimer: I will never make any money doing this (cries) as these chars belong to the good folks at Marvel and the Little Heroes AU belongs to Pixlezq!

Wade Wilson looked down at the butterfly cupped gently in his best friends (and secret crush’s) hands, watching with the sort of wonder that only an eight year old boy can do. He blinked as the butterfly slowly clapped its wings together then quickly took off, flinching as it fluttered crazily around, almost hitting him in the face before it made its way higher and higher above their heads before the wind carried it away. He grinned as he turned to his friends. “Wow! That was so cool Petey! You’re right, they’re really pretty when you’re not squishing em!”

Peter Parker smiled back at him, a triumphant grin on his six year old face. “See? Toldja so!” He sat back on the grass, leaning back on his arms as he looked up at the clear blue sky above them. “I hope it gets home ok…or at least finds a safe place to stay”.

“Uhhh yeah” Wade replied back as his gaze turned back to Peter, blushing as Peter cutely pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose with a finger. He flumped forward to lay belly down on the grass, pulling at it disinterestedly as he waited for the blush to fade, wondering if Peter had noticed. At least the voices were staying quiet. For now at least.  
He kicked his legs languidly then leant up slightly, resting his head in his hands with his elbows on the grass. “So what ya wanna do now?”

Peter shrugged and looked down at him. “I dunno. Aunt May said she would pick me up when then big hand gets to the twelve again” He held out his arm, pushing up the sleeve of his long brown jumper to show Wade his Captain America watch, who looked at it with raised eyebrows, whistling in admiration.

“Wow sweet! Did Captain America give it to you?”

“No, Auntie May got it for me to help with my time telling, but I still can’t do it good, so Captain America’s helping me”. Peter smiled at Wade as he spoke, no trace of smugness or superiority in his voice, which made Wade love him all the more. 

Ever since they had met that fateful day in the park, Wade had held nothing but affection and admiration for Peter. Being his usual clumsy self, Wade had fallen and gotten hurt whilst playing on some big rocks, losing his hat slash makeshift mask in the process. After a desperate few minutes of trying to find it, a small boy had approached him, handing him his hat and staunching his wound with a band aid, despite the fact that it was already well on its way to healing due to his healing factor. Wade could do nothing but stare after him in wonder as the kid had smiled and waved goodbye, disappearing with some blond haired nurse lady. 

After begging (and some bargaining) with his guardian Logan, Wade had returned to the park everyday hereafter, hoping to catch another glimpse of the little brown haired boy who’d selflessly helped him. After some (unsuccessful) attempts at trying to garner the boy’s attention, Wade had been on the verge of giving up when the boy had approached him instead, introducing himself as Peter and forever stamping himself on Wade’s heart. The two were now inseparable and played almost every day. 

“So what time is it now?” Wade asked, scurrying up to sit beside his friend, leaning in to look at the watch, despite the fact he wasn’t very good at telling them time either. No reason for Peter to know.

Peter squinted as he looked at the watch. “It…its…five minutes to…we have another five minutes left!” he replied, looking up with a proud grin as he let his sleeve cover his watch up again. Wade grinned and ruffled Peter’s hair. “Wow, well done Pete! You’re really smart!”

Peter blushed and fiddled with the cuffs of his jumper, muttering a ‘thank you’ as Wade flinched and quickly removed his hand from Peter’s head, blushing also as he scooched away from Peter. But not too far.

[Silly boy, you’re going to scare him away if you keep this up. Then you’ll grow up with no friends at all]

{Like Logan}

Wade shuddered and turned back to Peter, who was now inspecting a loose thread on his jumper. “Well ahh…I should go anyway….I gotta walk back to the house. Besides, I think your Auntie’s here to pick you up already” Wade said, nodding over to the park entrance. Peter looked over as Wade stood, recognizing his Aunt’s silver car and stood, brushing dried grass and other dirt from his pants as best as he could. Even when they played inside, Peter always managed to become covered with dirt whenever he played with Wade. Which, coincidentally, seemed to be all the time at the moment. “Yeah that’s her. I’ll see you tomorrow Wade!” he said, moving to leave when Wade coughed, making him look back. “What?”

Wade blushed madly, looking everywhere but Peter as he scuffed his foot, clearly embarrassed as he held out his arms towards Peter, who blinked at him curiously before a smile lit up his face in recognition. He ran to Wade and wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his little face into Wade’s neck as Wade slowly wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist, squeezing him tightly. 

After a few moments, Peter broke the hug, waving to Wade as he ran to his Aunt’s car, leaving a completely dazed and red-faced Wade to stagger back home, ignoring the taunting voices as he floated on cloud nine.  
\---

“Aahhh it’s totally meant to be! I can’t wait to see him tomorrow!” Wade sighed dreamily as he spoke, flopping back on the cushioned mattress, making the pillows fall off the bed. 

Rogue made a snort as she grabbed the pillows, hitting Wade in the face with them before putting them back in their original place. “Dream on Wade! The kid’s six years old!”

“What of it?!” Wade cried out indignantly, sitting up to growl at her. Rogue raised an eyebrow as she sunk into a nearby bean bag, picking up a magazine and flicking through it boredly.

“What am trying to say shugah, is that he’s still a little fella. By the time you two grow up, you might not even be friends anymore, let alone ‘together’” she said, her disinterested tone making Wade pout at her. 

“What would you know?” he muttered as Rogue rolled her eyes at him. “More than you that’s fer sure!” she replied curtly, lifting her magazine up higher to block her view of him, Wade sticking his tongue out at her when he couldn’t think of reply.

[Way to go Einstein, you really mopped the floor with her]

Drooping, he pulled at the bedding, glancing at Kurt and Kitty who sat on the floor a few feet away, Kurt watching in slight apprehension as Kitty painted his nails delicately. “You guys don’t think Pete would leave me do ya?”

Kitty shook her head vehemently, her brunette curls flailing wildly. “No way Wade! You and Peter are forever!” she said excitedly, her childish enthusiasm giving way to a dreamy sigh as she went back to painting Kurt’s nails, alternating between pink and black. “You’re so cute together! It’s like a fairy tale!”

Kurt smiled weakly at Wade. “Ja, you guys are, how you say it? One the ninth cloud?” His tail wafted behind him as Wade smiled back at him. 

[That’s not how that phrase goes]

{But we appreciate the sentiment…I guess}

“Don’t y’all be encouraging him now! The lil twerp don’t even understand what love is!” Rogue said, turning an annoyed gaze to Kitty and Kurt, who quickly turned back to their nail painting exercise. 

Wade growled and stood up on the bed, ignoring Rogue’s indignant cry as his boots scuffed her clean bed sheets. “Oh yeah and you do?! I know that even though you’ve been making out with Remy, you’ve been making googly eyes at Scott when no one’s looking!”

Rogue stood and threw her magazine to the side, diving at Wade who yelped and jumped out the way, holding onto his hat for dear life as Rogue chased him around the room, Kitty crying out as they knocked over her things, Kurt quickly teleporting up out of the way, hanging onto the ceiling light as he watched the scene below.

“You get back here you little chimp! I’ll make you eat that hat along with your words!” Rogue grabbed a nearby teddy bear, throwing it at Wade, who batted it away deftly. 

[Chimp!? How rude!]

{Well we are pretty spry…}

Wade laughed as Rogue continued to chase him when he suddenly stood on one of his own boot laces, having come undone earlier whilst ironically playing with Peter in the park, and fell over, scuffing his knee on the carpet as he tumbled down.

[Ack! Carpet burn!]

Hissing, he grabbed his knee in pain when Rogue was suddenly on top of him, pinning his arms to either side as she grinned down at him triumphantly. “Gotcha! Ya lil worm!”

“Ahhh! No zappy kisses!” he cried out, struggling to get away from her grip, thankful that her powers had made her insecure enough to wear gloves at all times. 

{Otherwise we’d be feeling a lot worse than carpet burn right about now} 

Rogue opened her mouth to retort when suddenly the lights went out, plunging the room into darkness. The kids looked up confused, struggling to see each other in the darkness. “Kurt! Kitty!” Rogue asked annoyed as she sat up, Wade following suit.

“It wasn’t us!” came the simultaneous high pitched reply, worry in both their voices. The door opened and Logan appeared, the light from his cigar the only light in the room. “You kids ok? Nobody hurt?”

The kids nodded, their eyes gradually adjusting to the darkness around them, moving to stand together as Logan entered the room fully and handing Rogue a flashlight. “Here. Stay together, I’m going to go make sure the Professor and the others are ok”.

“Alright no biggie Logan” Wade grinned, stepping up beside him and giving Logan a reassuring pat on the leg. “I’m right beside you buddy!”

Logan stared down at Wade, raising an eyebrow at him. “What? No way kiddo, you guys are staying here where it’s safe”. He patted Wade on the head then cried out when Rogue turned on the flashlight, shining it in his eyes. “Argh! Dammit Rogue!”

“Sorry Logan!” Rogue quickly pointed it at the others, Kurt and Kitty hugging onto each other, their little faces masks of worry. Rogue put her arm around them, pointing her flashlight at Wade, who stared up Logan with displeasure. “What!? Logan come on you can’t be serious! I’m not staying here!”

“You’ll do as your told Wade! I don’t wanna be having to worry about your skinny ass on top of everything else!” Logan growled down at him, pointing at Rogue intimidatingly. “If he even sneezes, you have my permission to zap him”

Rogue nodded, sighing as Logan disappeared, moving her light back to Wade whose face was a mask of fury, his fists clenched so tightly his scars were turning white. “Wade…” she said warningly. “Don’t even think about it!”

Wade hesitated, glancing back and forth between her and the door before sighing, relaxing his body, making Rogue relax also. As she moved towards her, he turned and grinned widely at her “Ahchoo!”

And with that disappeared out the door.  
\---

Rogue muttered darkly under her breath, moving as quickly and quietly through the darkness as she could, Kurt holding her hand tightly as Kitty held his, the two trailing behind her like a little line of ants. 

“Dammit all Wade, why can ya never do as y’all been told?!” she growled, the other two glancing at her nervously as they searched for the wayward boy. Hearing noise from a nearby room, Rogue looked in, brow furrowing more so as she spied Wade searching through a wooden chest. “Wade Wilson! What the hell y’all think you’re doing?!”

Wade looked over his shoulder and snorted, straightening up as held up two long slim pieces of wood that Rogue instantly recognized as his training Katana, Logan not fully trusting the young boy with real knives around other young trainees. He slipped them onto his back, then held out a gun, checking it over before loading it, stuffing it into his holster.

Rogue looked at him in shock, pushing the others behind her. “Wade! A gun?!”

“Don’t worry, it’s my training gun, the bullets aren’t real, their rubber” Wade replied nonchantly, Rogue spluttering indignantly. “That’s not the point! Logan told us to stay together! Y’all shouldn’t have gone running off like that!”

“Logan needs my help, he just doesn’t wanna admit it!” Wade huffed back, pulling his hood over his face, revealing his mask. “We’re never going to be real heroes if they don’t let us in on the action!”

“It’s probably just a power outage! You don’t know if there’s something wrong!”

“I’ve known Logan long enough to know when he’s worried bout something” Wade argued back, pushing past her and into the hallway, Rogue trailing after him with the others. “Something’s going down! And I’m gonna get in the middle of it!”

Rogue made to argue when a figure appeared in the hallway, their torch shining brightly at the group, making them stop, trying to shield their eyes. 

“Logan? Is…is that you? Ororo?” Rogue called out, taking a step forward to get a better look when Wade held out his arm to stop her, crouching slightly.

“Don’t. Something’s not right” Wade growled, cocking his head to listen better. He heard a click and sprang into action, pushing Rogue and the others out of the way, swiftly pulling his training katana from his back. 

{Finally! Some action!}

[Remember. Hit low, hit hard. Go for places people don’t usually protect. Knees, chin etc.]

Instincts moving into over drive, Wade ran towards the perpetrator, keeping low as twisted, hitting the man in the back of his knee as hard as he could, the guy crying out as he went down on one knee, Wade reflexively jumping up and hitting him in the head, watching in satisfaction as the man fell to the floor with a thud, resting a sword on his shoulder in triumph.

“You can come out guys! I got him!”

Rogue and the others approached cautiously, Rogue nudging the unconscious man with the toe of her boot. “Wow! You got him good Wade!”

“See?! I’m just as good as Logan! Maybe better!” he replied boastfully, re-sheathing his swords. “You guys ok?”

Rogue turned to reply when a hand came out of nowhere, hitting her in the side of the head, Rogue falling to the floor, unconscious. Kitty screamed and ran, phasing through a wall and out of sight as Wade turned towards the second enemy, who hit him hard in the stomach, almost sure he was going to vomit into his mask. He received a punch to the face, making him fall back into Kurt, who instinctively teleported as they fell to the floor, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.  
\---


	2. We're Not In Kansas Anymore...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade tries to navigate the new world while back home, Peter finds out his friend is missing! Can Wade convince his savior to help him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Little Heroes AU by Pixlezq! Please go check out her works here:  
> http://pixlezq.tumblr.com/  
> http://ask-thelittleheros.tumblr.com/
> 
> Disclaimer: I will never make any money doing this (cries) as these chars belong to the good folks at Marvel and the Little Heroes AU belongs to Pixlezq!

Wade screamed as he fell through what looked and felt like a void. When Kurt and he had teleported together neither had held on to the other, Wade falling into wherever it was that Kurt went through when he teleported, Kurt vanishing from sight the moment he had entered.

Wade fell and fell, his screams echoing in the vastness of his surroundings. As his surroundings changed from black to red to yellow to every colour imaginable Wade began to feel sick, the whole thing disorientating him, a horrible sense of vertigo overwhelming him before he hit something very hard, tumbling over and over until he rolled to a stop, breathing heavily. 

Pushing himself up onto his arms, his stomach lurched and he quickly moved his mask, throwing up the contents of his stomach.

[Well that was….pleasant]

{Ugh! That was even worse than the time we ate 10 hot dogs then rolled down the grass hills in the park}

Sitting up fully, he pushed his mask back into its hat form on top of his head and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He crinkled his nose at the smell and stood up, manoeuvring around the pool of sick he had left with a grimace. Realising he was in an alleyway, he quickly made his way to the sounds of the street and paused when he saw it, feeling nervously as he saw the hustle and bustle of people walking by on the streets. Walking cautiously to the end, he joined the throng of people, trying to get his bearings as he walked the streets, feeling his anxiety grow as he couldn’t recognise anything.

[Stay calm, don’t do anything…Wade-like]

{Screw that! Where the “$#*! are we?”}

Wade moved quickly into a clearing, fidgeting slightly as he tried to recognise a land mark or anything useful. Spying a hot dog vendor, he scurried up and tugged on his apron, moving back as the man glared down at him. “Whattya want?”

“Ex..excuse me sir but…where am I?” he stammered, resisting the urge to lash out with a katana in defence.

“Is this some sort of joke? You’re on 51st street kid, New York” the man replied gruffly, Wade staring at him in shock as the man turned away to carry on with his business. 

“Ne…New York?!” he squeaked, feeling his stomach lurch again, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth. The guy was already bothered by Wade’s presence, he doubted he would appreciate it if Wade threw up by his stand. Turning away, he sat on a store front step trying to figure out what exactly had happened, letting his stomach calm.

Why hadn’t he appeared with Kurt? They’d teleported together hadn’t they? They hadn’t been touching, but surely they must’ve gone to the same place? Maybe Kurt was here somewhere too, as lost and as scared as he was.

{We are NOT scared…more like terrified}

[Don’t you dare wuss out on us! You’re Deadpool! You’re scared of nothing!]

Shaking his head, Wade stood, trying to muster up his courage. As he went to join the crowd of people, a scream lit up, making everyone stop and turn towards the sound, Wade looking around wildly as a cry went up from the crowd before they began to push and shove each other in an attempt to get away from the source. Wade began to panic as the crowd pushed against him, crushing him between themselves. He pushed back, trying desperately to get away, to breathe. He cried out as the crowd suddenly shifted, making him fall out onto the road, slightly relieved to be out of it. A shadow fell over him and he looked up, suddenly wishing he was back in the crowd.

[Ok…now you can be scared]

Doctor Otto Octavious towered over him, his robotic legs clicking and whirring as they moved him down to look the boy in front of him over. “Well well, what do we have here?”  
Wade scurried backwards, trying to get away from him. “Who…what. What are you?!”

Doc Ock cocked an eyebrow, his curious expression replaced with a wicked grin. “Oooh a newbie! Someone who does not know to fear the great Doctor Octopus!” He laughed and moved menacingly towards Wade, who brandished his gun, pointing it shakily at the Doctor. “Let’s rectify that shall we?”

Wade screamed as a robotic tentacle came towards him, closing his eyes as he shot at the Doctor, who deflected the rubber bullets with ease, hitting the gun out of Wade’s hands and clamping around Wade’s waist, who screamed and tried to wriggle free as he was lifted up from the floor.

“Ahhh! Please! Somebody help me! Logan! Captain! Peter!” he cried desperately, tears beginning to stream from his eyes. Dammit! He never felt so pathetic! Rogue was right! He really was just a stupid kid! As the tentacle lifted him from the ground, he stared at the Doctor terrified, shaking violently. This is it, he thought to himself. I’ll never get to see them again! See Peter! I wish I could’ve told him! I wish…!

“Hey Doc! Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?!”

Wade looked up as a red and blue blur shot past him, kicking the Doctor in the face, who grunted in pain as he flew backwards, his tentacle releasing Wade from its painful grip. He braced himself, squinting his eyes shut as he waited for the inevitable impact but nothing came.

Instead he suddenly found himself in a strong embrace, cradled up to a warm chest. He blinked and looked up, tensing as he came face to face with none other than Spider-man.  
\---

(Little Hero AU)

Peter sat on a chair fidgeting as he watched his friend and mentor Steve Rogers aka Captain America converse with Nick Fury, Professor Charles Xavier and Logan Howlett, the group looking concerned as they kept their voices low.

He’d gone to the park after school as usual to visit Wade but when his young friend failed to show, he’d gone straight to Professor Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, Peter figuring that Wade had possibly got into trouble and was grounded. It wouldn’t have been the first time. 

However, he’d been met with slight chaos going on inside the house, windows and doors smashed in, young trainees scurrying about, older peers trying in vain to comfort the younger kids, who were still shocked and scared. Searching for Wade’s friends, Peter could only find a distraught and sullen Rogue, being comforted in vain by her on/off boyfriend Remy and a silent Kurt, none of who he was able to glean any information from. Eventually the Professor had sidled up, asking if he’d seen Wade at all during the day, Peter becoming more fearful for his friend.

Both the Professor and Logan had accompanied him back to the Avengers Tower, putting on an air of false calm for their young charge, which had instantly changed as soon as they had met up with Nick and Steve.

Peter bit his lip. He was still no closer to finding out what had happened at the school and what had happened to Wade. Sliding off his chair, he sidled up to Steve and tugged on his pants. “Um…Steve?”

The group instantly went quiet, all eyes turning to the small boy, Steve looking down at him with a smile that resembled more of a grimace. “What is it buddy?”

Peter’s lip wobbled. “What’s going on? Is Wade ok? I…nobody will tell me what’s happening and I haven’t seen him all day and…he’s going to be ok right?” his voice cracked as a tear slipped down his cheek, quickly moving his glasses to scrub at his eyes with his jumper sleeve.

Steve bit his lip as he looked at Peter, glancing at the others for guidance. When none came he sighed, bending on one knee and placing a gentle hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Peter…please, calm down and I’ll tell you ok?”

Peter sniffled and nodded, Steve hesitating before continuing on. “It seems as if Wade has gone…missing”

“Mi... Missing!?” he squeaked out in fright, a worried look crossing Steve’s face as Peter’s eyes welled up again. 

“But don’t worry, we’ve got everyone looking out for him as we speak ok?” his said hastily, giving Peter a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. “We’ll find him I promise. But for now, I just need you to be brave for me, can you do that Peter?”

Peter hesitated then dropped his gaze to the floor, nodding sadly. Steve ruffled his hair, smiling reassuringly as he stood. “Here’s an idea, why don’t you go and help Tony and Bruce in the labs? They said they needed a hand with some work, didn’t you Tony?

Peter looked over his shoulder to see Tony Stark stood in the doorway, a neutral expression on his face as he looked at Steve. He then seemed to sense Peter’s gaze and his expression softened as he held out his hand to Peter. “That’s right, we need your help with some work. You said you wanted to help us build stuff right?”

Peter hesitated then nodded, moving towards Tony and taking his hand, glancing at Steve as they left the room, straining to hear the adults talk as they left the room.  
“Not fair to get the kid’s hopes up like that” he heard Logan growl, a sigh coming from Steve in response. 

“What did you expect me to say Logan? Peter might be six, but he’s incredibly bright. He would know that I’m lying straight off the bat. At least this way, his fears are allayed somewhat”.

“That’s all well and good, but it gets us no closer to finding out what happened to him, or what the hell that attack was about last night” he heard Fury snap. “You couldn’t pick anything up from any of the assailants Charles?”

A depressed sigh. “Not a thing, they’ve obviously been well trained to hide thoughts from telepaths. Definitely pros. I could try going deeper but I might do damage then we’d get nothing from them”. Their voices began to fade the further they walked, Peter squeezing Tony’s hand slightly harder. Tony glanced down and squeezed back reassuringly, earning a small smile from Peter, whose thoughts turned back to Wade, biting his lip in worry. 

Wade, where are you?!  
\---

Wade shuffled as he sat on the sidewalk, watching as Spider-man talked to the police, a beaten up and annoyed looking Dr Octopus tied up with web being manhandled into the back of a police van.

He couldn’t believe it. THE Spider-man! Live and in person! Had swooped in and fought the villain as if it was MUNDANE, like buttering toast. Although it probably was to him.   
{Just a bonus that he saved us. US!}

[Well not like we were able to save OURSELVES now is it?]

Wade bit his lip and looked at his boots sheepishly. In that split second, all his training had gone out the window and he’d panicked, letting the bad guy get the upper hand.  
He curled his hands into fists, suddenly angry with himself. Dammit! It would NOT happen again. He would NOT feel helpless again. NEVER.

A shadow suddenly fell over him and he looked up, Spider-man suddenly beside him. Wade blushed as the hero crouched beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You ok there kid?”

Wade looked away, nodding. As much as he had respected and admired the other capes, Spider-man had always been his favourite. To him, he was what a hero should be, and Wade aspired to be just like him. The few times he had met him on patrol, Wade had felt a connection, the two working well together as a team. Even Spider-man had acknowledged it. 

{More like Spider-BOY. Our Spider-man is only little, this guy’s at least in his twenties…}

Wade couldn’t argue with that, his stomach dropping as he realised what this meant.

He was in a completely different universe. 

[Damn. Who knew dimension hopping could be so fraught with hidden dangers]

{Dimension, universe, wherever we are, we definitely ain’t in Kansas anymore Toto}

Wade glanced back up at Spider-man who tilted his head curiously. “Your parents around at all? Or maybe we could get a nice policeman to take you home hmmm?” he said, standing to look over at the officers still around. 

Wade froze and quickly grabbed his leg, Spider-man looking down in surprise. “No! No policemen! Please I…I need to speak to you…alone”

If a mask could look sceptical, that’s definitely the look Wade was getting at the moment. Spider-man reached down, gently prying Wade’s hands from his legs. “Sorry kid, I have places to be, no time for autographs. All fanmail goes to the Daily Bugle ok?” He stepped away, turning to leave, Wade’s eyes filling up with frustration.

{Jeez this universe’s Spider-man is a jerk!}

[Still looks good in that suit though]

“Wait! Please don’t go!” he yelled, struggling to find a reason for him to listen. “Logan! You know Logan right!? Wolverine!? Take me to him! He knows me!”

Spider-man made a noise like a snort from under his mask, throwing out a web as he prepared to disembark. “Yeah right. Wolverine hate’s kids, almost as much as he hates Tofu. Later kid”

“Wait! He might recognise me! My names Wade! Wade Wilson!”

Well that got his attention. Spider-man stumbled, quickly looking back at Wade, going silent. Wade flinched at the sudden attention, feeling anxious under the sudden silent scrutiny. 

“What did you say?” Spider-man said, his voice distant. Wade straightened, trying to shrug off the anxiety. “My names Wade Wilson…although some people know me as Deadpool”. He turned away and rubbed his nose, acting as if the whole conversation bored him. “I’m a hero in training…Wolverine’s my mentor”.

Greeted with silence, Wade looked over his shoulder at Spider-man, who stood there unmoving, as if he’d suddenly been frozen solid. 

{Did we break him?}

“Um…Spider-man? Hello?” Wade called out, waving his hand at Spider-man, who suddenly came to, shaking his head slightly. He suddenly marched over to Wade, who stumbled back in shock, flinching as Spider-man crouched down to his height, his masked face inches from Wade’s own, Wade seeing his own blush in Spider-man’s mirrored eyes. “WH…what?”

“…Wade?” he heard Spider-man whisper, raising an eyebrow questioningly. 

{Does he know us?}

[Why wouldn’t he? There’s a Spider-man in our universe…stands to reason there’d be a Deadpool here too]

{Wow I wonder what were like?! I bet were all grown up and ass-kicking and BUFF}

Suddenly Spider-man stood, Wade flinching. “Alright Wade…I can’t take you to Logan but I can take you to the Avengers tower…is that ok?”

Wade blinked then lit up, smiling widely. “YES! Yes that…that’s great” he replied, putting a hand over his heart in relief. 

Spider-man nodded to himself then scooped Wade up and put him on his back, Wade clinging to his neck, blushing madly. “Ok hold on tight, it’s always rough the first time”

“What is ohhhhAWHHHHH!” Wade screamed as Spider-man launched them through them into the air, gaining speed as he swung from building to building. Wade closed his eyes and buried his face into Spider-man’s shoulder, praying that the tower wasn’t far.

And that he wouldn’t barf all-over Spider-man’s shoulders.

\---


	3. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discusses what to do with lil Wade...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time, but it felt right to finish it there...next one will be longer! Promise!

Wade fidgeted nervously as he watched Nick Fury and Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. converse quietly with Tony “Iron Man” Stark and Steve “Captain America” Rogers of the Avengers, once in a while receiving a curious glance from one of the group. He glanced side long at his training katana on the desk top a few feet away and bit his lip, hating the feeling of being unarmed but knowing that he wouldn’t get them to trust him without doing so.

After arriving at the Avengers Tower, Spider-man had requested an emergency council, quickly summarising what had happened to Steve before hurrying off the clean-up, leaving a slightly nauseated Wade to explain himself.

[C’mon, he can’t expect us to be able to keep down food after throwing us around the city, hundreds of feet in the air like that!]

{We tried! Honestly!}

Hearing footsteps Wade looked up, paling slightly when Steve came over to him, hands on his hips and a stern expression on his face. Wade tried to stare him down but failed, wringing his hands nervously. 

It was so strange. Everyone he knew from back home was now grown up and…intimidating.

Steve bent down to Wade’s height. “So Wade…how did you get here again?”

Wade stifled the urge to roll his eyes. “I told you already…Kurt fell into me and teleported us both but we weren’t holding onto each other so I fell through the void…or whatever it is he teleports through” he mumbled, scuffing his boot. “I don’t belong here...I need to find a way back”.

Steve put a hand on Wade’s shoulder, making him flinch. “Son, I know you must be feeling disorientated but…”

“No offense Captain, but I think you’re scaring him a little”.

Wade whirled round so fast he thought he’d almost broken his neck, a smile of relief on his face. 

Spider-man walked in, his mask pushed up slightly to reveal his mouth and nose, rubbing a towel on the back of his neck. Wade ran up to him as he joined the group, clutching his leg, feeling instantly safe. Spider-man glanced down, slightly taken aback by the attention but didn’t say anything, looking at the others. “Everything ok?”

“His story checks out” Tony said stoically, folding his arms. “I had JARVIS running a scan ever since he started talking. No fluctuations, except for the odd bump, but that’s down mainly to talking to us” he glanced down at Wade, who tightened his grip on Spider-man’s leg. “His DNA also matches up to what we hold on file for Wilson. He’s Wade alright. Just…shorter”.

The group looked down at Wade who tried to hide himself further behind Spider-man’s leg.

{We don’t like this kind of attention}

[It feels like were about to be put in a time out]

“So…what’s going to happen now?” Spider-man asked, reaching up to pull down his mask as he looked back up at the others.

“Regardless of what he says, I want to contact Professor Xavier, get him to come and verify he is who he says he is” Fury said, his gaze never wavering from Wade, who stuck out his tongue in retaliation.

[Childish]

{Maybe, but he’s meaner than our Fury}

Spider-man tilted his head, Wade wishing he could see the expression on his face. “Is that really necessary Fury? He’s just a kid…”

“Nethertheless, it’s a necessity Spider-man” Agent Coulson butted in. “JARVIS matched his DNA to Wilson’s but there could be any number of reasons for that. He could be a clone, an illegitimate kid…the list goes on”.

“He’s right Spidey, let Xavier take a look at him and then we can go from there”. Captain paused, glancing at Fury. “If he really is from another dimension, we’ll need somebody with experience in this field. Anybody you could get in contact with…Dr Strange maybe? Richards?”

Fury shook his head. “Potentially, but Richards is out in the field and who knows where Strange could be? Cable could help but he’s still…” Fury went quiet, the other members glancing over at Spider-man.

Wade looked up in confusion, noticing the slump in Spider-man’s shoulders. “I…I see…ok well…maybe the Professor will have an idea what we could do…” he perked up, shaking his head slightly as if to dispel whatever plagued him. “In the meantime, I think we need to decide where he’s going to stay?”

The group looked at each other, Tony sighing after all eyes went to him. “Yes fine, he can stay here! Not like I didn’t build enough floors for this sort of shit anyway” he said, Wade frowning at his tone.

{Hey we don’t wanna be here anymore then you want us to bub!}

[Oh Christ did you just say bub?! Logan’s rubbing off on you…]

As the others began to converse, Spider-man bent down, prying Wade’s arms from his legs so they could face each other. “Ok Wade, Agent Coulson’s going to escort you to your quarters now ok? I’ll be back tomorrow to…”

Wade flinched, his face paling. “What!? You’re…your leaving me here?!”

Spider-man paused, struggling slightly. “Wade I…I can’t stay here…I have my patrols, the city and my civilian life…I promise I’ll be back tomorrow to come see you…”

Eyes tearing up, Wade lunged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Spider-man’s neck. “Please! Please don’t go! You’re the only one I trust! I can’t be alone!” he buried his face in the heroes shoulder, not caring who saw. “Please…you’re my hero”

Spider-man froze, glancing up at the others, who quickly turned away as if busy, Tony the only one who smirked at him. “Seems you attract Deadpool’s from all universes Spidey…”

Wade pulled back, wiping away the tears with the palm of his hand as he looked up at Spider-man, sniffling. “What?”

“Nothing” Spider-man replied, his tone of voice dangerously rough and Tony quickly turned away, pretending to be busy as Spider-man looked back at him, going quiet before sighing, standing back up. “Ok…I’ll stay with you”.

Wade grinned widely and hugged Spider-man’s leg tightly. “Thank you! Thank you thank you a thousand times!”

{The little orphan act…works every time}

Spider-man rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner, glancing at the others. “I’ll sort out a room…let me know if I’m needed” he said, Steve nodding in agreement before Spider-man turned and began to walk out the room, Wade running to his side, holding his hand as they left.

Tony and the others looked at each other as they left. “Do you think he’ll be ok?” Steve asked, worry masking his usually calm demeanour.

“He’ll be fine…he’s a big boy” Tony replied sharply, turning away to his work station as Coulson pulled out his phone, intent on contacting Professor Xavier.

“Yeah but…”

“It doesn’t matter who that kid claims to be, he’s got a job to do” Fury cut in, glancing at Tony. “If anything comes up I should know about, contact me immediately” he said, frowning when Tony waved at him absentmindedly. “In the meantime, we’ll contact the Professor, you two just do what your good at”. With a swish of his coat, he stormed out, Coulson trailing after him like a despondent puppy.

“Wow what’s gotten into him?” Steve muttered, leaning back against the work station, folding his arms.

“Fury’s always got a bug up his ass about something, it’s his thing, y’know, apart from the eye patch” Tony quipped, swatting at Steve slightly, making him move from the table. “It’s understandable, but his being an asshole isn’t going to change anything”.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to let Spider-man look after the kid? I mean…Deadpool…”

“Maybe not. But then again maybe it’s the best thing for him…maybe the kid can give him what he needs” Tony replied thoughtfully, pulling up a picture of Deadpool on his screen, Steve’s eyes drawn towards it.

“And what’s that?”

“Closure”.  
\---


	4. Webbing for Bedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST! And lots of it :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, wasn't going to post this today, then I thought f@%$ it! So here it is! 
> 
> Just a quick notice, the timelines will now be down as Main (adults) and LHAU (kids) to distinguish between them. All good? Good!
> 
> And the title is just...god it just sounded funny, don't ask.
> 
> Based on the Little Heroes AU by Pixlezq! Please go check out her works here:  
> http://pixlezq.tumblr.com/  
> http://ask-thelittleheros.tumblr.com/
> 
> Disclaimer: I will never make any money doing this (cries) as these chars belong to the good folks at Marvel and the Little Heroes AU belongs to Pixlezq!

Main

Peter sighed as he climbed tiredly through the window of his room at Stark Towers, stretching his arms to unstiffen his spine and joints, careful not to make a sound as he moved further into the room, glancing at the sleeping bundle on the bed, watching for any movement. He relaxed as he heard light snores coming from the little shadow and walked towards the bathroom, dropping his bag by the doorway before flicking on the light and closing the door, not wanting to disturb the boy.

Pulling off his mask, he looked into the mirror, grimacing at the bags under his eyes. He figured he’d be used to long nights by now, although he relented that it had been awhile since he’d actually slept longer than four hours. Pulling off his gloves he ran the cold water tap, cupping some in his hands to drink before splashing some on his face, savouring the cooling touch to his tired skin. 

Turning off the light, he crept quietly back into the bedroom, drawn to the bed, staring down at the little boy claiming to be Wade Wilson as he lay there sleeping, his hat/mask now gripped tightly in his hands instead of on his head, his clothes lying strewn over a chair nearby along with his boots. 

After Peter had found a room for them both, he had spent a few hours helping Wade adjust, finding him a spare t-shirt to sleep in and getting him some food to eat. Wade had been adamant that only chimichangas would help him relax but after a healthy debate, they had compromised and got pizza, Wade dropping off to sleep still with a slice half in his mouth. Peter had left soon after, climbing out and doing a quick patrol and stopping off at his apartment, picking up some amenities like a new suit and other bits before returning, not wanting the kid to be alone should he wake up in the middle of the night. He was obviously having a tough enough time as it was without his ‘hero’ disappearing on him.

Unable to keep the smile from his face, Peter leant over, pulling the loose sheets up to cover Wade properly, the boy snuggling into the warmth that now covered him. Peter crouched by the bed, watching him sleep, his face serene and peaceful, the moonlight highlighting his various scars and Band-Aids that covered his body. 

If he’d had any doubts before that this child before him wasn’t the Wade Wilson he knew, then all those were instantly swept away as he watched him sleep. He twitched as he slept, his mouth moving slightly as if he spoke to someone, no doubt in Peter’s mind that this Wade also had voices in his head. Seems Deadpool couldn’t catch a break no matter what universe he was in.

An image of the older Wade Wilson sleeping came to mind and a bubble of emotion overwhelmed him, Peter choking back a sob as he stood quickly, putting a hand over his mouth as he turned away. He shook his head, supressing the feeling to hyperventilate and crossed the room, making himself a make-shift hammock from his webs and attaching it to either wall. Pulling on his mask but leaving it above his nose he climbed up, shifting about to rest comfortably in his makeshift bed. He paused for a moment before pulling up his shirt, fumbling with it as he tried to find the inside pocket her had sewn in there, a small stir of panic building up until his fingers brushed against it, sighing with relief as he retrieved his token. 

Pulling it out, Peter laid there studying his good luck token, a rare photo taken of himself and Wade mask less. Peter was grinning widely as he looked into the camera, while Wade looked down at Peter, a small cautious smile on his face. It had taken a lot of convincing on Peter’s part for Wade to remove his mask, let alone photograph him, but he had done so albeit grudgingly. They both had a copy, so that whenever Wade went away on missions, he had Peter with him and vice versa. Peter fought back tears as he studied the photo, rubbing his thumb lightly over Wade’s face before clutching it tightly to his chest, curling onto his side as he willed himself to sleep. 

\---

Little Hero AU

May Parker bit her lip as she drove through the town, looking at her watch and almost running through a red light. Having just finished work, she’d been on her way to the grocery store when she’d received a phone call from Steve Rogers, informing her that Peter’s friend Wade had gone missing and that Peter was upset over the situation, running from the room when Tony and Bruce had tried to distract him with science before disappearing from the premises altogether.

Concern overwhelming her for her nephew, May had done a 180, almost taking out a few pedestrians and a streetlight as she’d made her way towards Stark Towers, her thoughts latched solely on Peter.

Being orphaned at such a young age would be hard on any child, but the added weight of having a slightly higher intellect meant it was hard for Peter to find friends, May constantly worrying over Peter’s happiness, hoping he wouldn’t grow up lonely. Gwen and Harry were loyal friends, but neither were able to see Peter as much anymore and May knew Peter was hurting over it, the small boy keeping it walled up inside. So May had been more than happy when Wade had fallen into their life, holding a candle of affection for the rough and tumble boy who put her nephew on a pedestal, yet treated him as if they had known each other their whole lives. And he treated May like a queen.

She slowed as she saw the tower nearing, turning onto her usual route which bypassed the park where Peter and Wade played. On a whim she glanced over, as her usual routine would have involved picking Peter up around this time. Seeing nothing, she made to turn away when a flash of colour made her look back, almost skidding to a stop, waving behind her apologetically at the taxi that almost crashed into her. Pulling up to the kerb, May got out and walked up to the park gates, her heart breaking.

Peter was sat in the park at his and Wade’s favourite playing spot, his back against one of the big rocks that occupied the space. Every now and then he would look around, as if looking for someone before drooping, pulling a small handful of grass from the ground then letting the blades drift away in the breeze.

May bit her lip and quietly approached him, stopping a few feet away and crouching. “Petey?”

Peter looked up slightly startled then quietened, standing with a sigh and grabbing his back pack. Hiding his face, he walked up to May, stopping when he was a foot away. “Hi Aunt May….”

“Steve Rogers called me…he told me what happened…he got worried when you ran away” she said quietly but firmly, wanting to comfort him but also reprimand him. He needed to know he’d done wrong by leaving.

Peter nodded, his gaze still on his shoes. “I’m sorry Aunt May…I didn’t mean to…” he replied, his voice cracking with emotion. 

Breaking at the sight of her young nephew so distraught, May pulled him into a tight hug, Peter burying his face into her shoulder, holding onto her just as tight. “Oh Peter…am so sorry. They’ll find him, I’m sure they will”.

Peter nodded, a hiccup of a sob escaping him, May laying her head on top of his, stroking his hair comfortingly. After a few moments, Peter pulled back, scrubbing at his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper, his eyes slightly red. “I didn’t meant to Aunt May…I just thought maybe…if Wade comes back and he can’t find me, he might be upset and think I don’t wanna be his friend anymore…so…if I stayed here, he’d be able to find me easier…” his voice trailed off, fiddling with the sleeve of his jumper as May looked down at him, a bubble of pride in her chest. 

“I understand Peter just…don’t do that again ok? You need to let someone know where you are, in case something happens to you” she said gently, Peter nodding in understanding. Stroking his cheek, she stood up and took his hand, gently leading him to the car. 

Peter looked back at the rocks sadly then looked up at May. “Can I come back tomorrow? I just…I need to be here when Wade gets back”.

Smiling, May kissed the top of his head before opening the car door. “Of course you can Peter. And I’ll be right here with you”.

Peter smiled up gratefully at May as he climbed up into the car, May pulling out her cell phone to call Steve as she closed the door. As they set off down the road, Peter stared out of the car window, hoping in vain to see a glimpse of his friend.

\---

Main

{Wakey wakey, sleeping not-so-beauty}

Wade yawned loudly as he awoke, rubbing at his eyes roughly as he sat up, glancing blearily around the room as he struggled to get his bearings. Noticing the glass of water on the bedside table next to him, he took a gulp, feeling slightly more refreshed as he set it back down, the day before coming back to him in small pieces. 

Playing with Petey. Check.

Pissing off Rogue. Check.

Attack on the school. Check.

Being teleported to another dimension and being saved by an adult Spider-man. Check.

Meeting other adult heroes and getting his own room at Stark Tower before falling asleep. Oh.

Ok so that explained that.

Deciding to get up and take a look around the place, he pushed back the covers, glancing up when something caught the peripheral of his eye. He yelped, quickly falling off the bed at the opposite side, covering his head with his hands in case it came after him. When nothing happened, he slowly got onto his knees, peeking over the side of his bed.

A huge cobweb filled up the corner of the room, a softly snoring Spider-man in the middle of it, his mask rolled up over his nose and his hands clasped to his chest.  
[JESUS! The dude actually sleeps like that?! What the hell!?]

 

{Almost crapped ourselves}

[Almost]

Wade stood, raising an eyebrow at the spectacle, quietly making his way over and peering over, examining the sleeping hero before him. He smiled as Spider-man snuffled in his sleep, pulling at the webbing slightly. 

[Can’t believe you’re watching him sleep you weirdo]

Wade blushed and looked away, suddenly embarrassed. Turning to move to the bathroom, he stopped when something fell from Spider-man’s grip, fluttering through the webbing and onto the floor. 

Curious, he tilted his head and bent down, shuffling under the webbing to pick it up, sitting back on his knees as he looked at it. 

It was two men, one bald older looking man who was covered in scars, looking horribly disfigured, his gaze turned onto the other man instead of into the camera. The other was younger with short wavy brown hair, looking into the camera with a wide grin and bright blue eyes that seemed oddly familiar to Wade. A sense of déjà vu came over him and he squinted, peering closer at the young man, trying to place him.

{Not that we know a lot of people of course}

[Maybe, but we’ve definitely been looked at with those eyes…]

Wade stuck out his tongue, becoming more frustrated as he wracked his brain, trying to remember. An image of a younger, glasses wearing boy came to mind and he flinched, staring in disbelief at the picture.

“Peter!?”

“Mmm yeah?”

Wade started and looked up as Spider-man sat up, yawning as he rubbed through his mask with the palm of his hand, smacking his lips as he tried to rid himself of the morning dry mouth. He suddenly seemed to realise what he’d said and whipped around, staring at Wade open-mouthed. Glancing at the photo in Wade’s hand, he quickly sat up, the webbing bouncing slightly with the vigorous motion.

“…Shit”

{Wow! Kiss Aunt May with that mouth?!}

The mention of Peter’s aunt only made Wade shudder, standing up warily as he stared at Spider-man, the photo held tightly in his grasp. “Pet…Peter? Is…is it really you?”  
Spider-man hesitated before sighing loudly, moving off the webbing to stand in front of Wade.

“I suppose there’s no use denying it now” he said resigned, pulling off his mask, revealing the face in the photo, the face of Wade’s best friend. “Yes Wade…it’s me…Peter”.  
Wade stared up at him, mouth agape, a small confused sounding chuckle escaping before he promptly fainted.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT! The photo Peter has is based off this comic made by Slashpalooza which you can find here (I changed the description a little bit, Peter's looking at the camera instead of Wade) >>
> 
> http://slashpalooza.deviantart.com/art/Spideypool-Cover-383608876  
> http://slashpalooza.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please go check out her stuff as she's a great artist!


	5. Mindf**k

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid Wade and Adult Peter get better acquainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter happens allll in the main timeline, no LHAU today :( but! never fear! Wade's being cute, Peter's overprotective and Tony's a sarcastic asshole so all is right in the world! 
> 
> Based on the Little Heroes AU by Pixlezq! Please go check out her works here:  
> http://pixlezq.tumblr.com/  
> http://ask-thelittleheros.tumblr.com/
> 
> Disclaimer: I will never make any money doing this (cries) as these chars belong to the good folks at Marvel and the Little Heroes AU belongs to Pixlezq!

Main

“So…in the universe you come from, everyone is still a kid?”

Wade nodded as he took a bite of his freshly made doughnut, savouring the warm sweetness as it melted in his mouth, swinging his legs in delight as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

After Peter had roused Wade from his stupor (and spent several minutes calming him down) he had swung out to buy them breakfast, bringing back a bag full of warm doughnuts and hot drinks (coffee for him, hot coco for Wade despite his insistence he could handle coffee). He had then spent the next hour listening to Wade’s story, finding it hard to believe at first but gradually coming to believe him the more he listened. 

Smiling ruefully, he leaned back on his makeshift web bed, taking a sip of coffee. “So we’re best friends in your universe? How old am I?”

Wade averted his eyes, blushing slightly. “Six…we met in the park…you helped me out when I got hurt and we’ve been best friends ever since” he replied bashfully, taking a timid sip of coco.

Peter suspected there was more behind the kids words but decided not to push it. If little Wade was anything like big Wade, he wouldn’t respond well to being pressured. He smirked to himself as he watched Wade cram the rest of a sugar donut into his mouth, imagining the Deadpool he knew and his reaction to seeing a tiny version of himself. His smile dropped as he continued to think of him, playing with the label on his cup as he became lost in his thoughts.

“Petey? You ok?”

Peter flinched and looked up, kid Wade looking up at him curiously. Planting a smile on his face, he finished his coffee and threw the cup in a nearby paper basket, Wade whistling in admiration when it went in with no fuss. “Am fine, just waiting for the caffeine to kick in”.

“That was cool! Lemme see if I can do it” Wade exclaimed, finishing his coco before turning to the basket, sticking out his tongue as he aimed, Peter stifling a giggle as he watched him concentrate. Just as he made to throw there was a knock on the door, Wade whining in indignation as it missed the basket. “What?! No fair! I call foul!”

Peter laughed, pulling on his mask as he went to answer the door, flinching to see Captain America stood behind it. “Cap? Everything ok?”

Steve raised an eyebrow and peered around Peter at Wade, who shuffled nervously, not meeting his gaze. “Professor Xavier’s here…its time”.

Peter nodded and went back to Wade, handing him his clothes. “C’mon little guy, time to go”.

Wade pulled off his borrowed t-shirt, pulling on his regular clothing. “Where we going?”

Peter glanced at Steve, before handing Wade his makeshift hat/mask. “Hopefully, to find a way to get you home”.

\---

Wade kicked his legs lightly as he sat on a metal gurney, watching Spider-man, sorry, PETER, as he stood talking with Steve and Nick Fury and an older, balder version of the man he knew as Charles Xavier (which Wade found hysterical by the way)

{Oh God, I hope we get to take some pictures back home with us! I can’t wait to see the look on their faces when they see what they look like grown up! Tony will flip!}

[Speaking of, or quite weirdly, NOT speaking of, where the heck is our counterpart?]

Wade bit his lip worriedly as Peter glanced over at him yet again, his whole stance telling Wade that he wasn’t happy. Nobody had mentioned his older counterpart since he had arrived and Wade had been slightly afraid to ask, dreading the answer that would come with asking such a thing. 

{Hey it might not be as bad as we think!}

[No you’re right….it could be MUCH worse]

“Wade?”

Looking up, Peter was stood in front of him, his hands on his hips and even though he couldn’t see through his mask, Wade knew he wasn’t happy. Before they had set off to meet the others, Peter had made Wade promise not to reveal his real name, having yet to reveal his identity to the rest of the Avengers. Wade had promised, although he hadn’t understood why he wouldn’t tell his team mates who he was, however it had made Peter happy and that was all Wade really cared about.

“Listen Wade, you know the Professor right? He’s…younger…where you come from right?” Peter asked, motioning to Xavier, who smiled reassuringly at Wade who nodded shyly. 

“Well he’s just going to look inside your head for a minute ok? Just to see if he can help figure out how to get you home…it’s nothing to be worried about, but if you don’t like it, you need to tell us straight away understand?” Peter asked, his voice weirdly stoic as he spoke, as if the words tasted bitter. 

Wade nodded once again, watching nervously as Peter moved to one side, folding his arms tightly as Xavier approached Wade, his wheelchair whirring quietly as he stopped in front of him, leaning forward with that reassuring smile frozen on his face. “Hi Wade”.

[Whatever he’s selling, we’re not buying]

“Now then, Spider-man over there tells me that you know me? You live at my school for gifted youngster?” he asked quietly, tilting his head in curiosity.

Wade nodded in agreement, feeling like a bobble-head with all the nodding he was doing. “Yeah, ‘cept you’re younger. You got hair and you live with Magneto…I think you’re boyfriends or something I dunno, Rogue won’t tell me and Logan just smirks and tells me not to bug you when he comes over or I’ll get a fork in my forehead”

Xavier blinked, the others looking away in embarrassment while Spider-man hid behind his hand, shoulders shaking in mirth.

“Oh...well that’s…that’s interesting” Xavier replied, clearing his throat awkwardly. “So I don’t need to explain how my powers work to you then”.

Wincing, Wade looked away. “I know but…the last time the Prof tried his mind thingy on me, he said he couldn’t do it…like my brain was static or something. And I got a real bad headache. I don’t think he can do it on me”.

Xavier smiled gently, patting Wade’s hand. “Well, I’m a little more advanced than my younger self Wade…trust me. I’m going to skim your thoughts and see if we can figure out a way to get you home while at the same time, make sure you’re telling us the truth, understand?”

Wade wrung his hands worriedly, looking over at Peter, who took a step forward. “But...But I’m not lying! I swear” he said, his voice slightly high with panic, trying not to freak out.

“We just need to be sure Wade…now calm down ok?” Xavier leant forward, putting his hands to either side of Wade’s head, keeping them an inch away from touching him. “Relax and close your eyes…think of your home. Your friends ok?”

Taking a deep breath, Wade exhaled and relaxed, closing his eyes as he did what he was told. He thought of home, of the X-Men and his friends, Kitty, Kurt and Rogue. Of Stark Towers, Tony eyeing up Steve while Bruce tried to explain something scientific to him, Nick training Clint and Natasha, Peter smiling widely at him as he let the butterfly go.

The first warning sign was like nails scratching over his scalp, making him wince. Then suddenly, a noise like nails on a chalkboard coupled with a high pitched scream pierced his brain and he jolted in shock. Then the boxes began to scream.

{NONONONONONONONONO}

[BADMAN! BADMAN! YOUARENOTWELCOMEHERE! LEAVE!]

Screaming in terror, Wade flailed, knocking Xavier’s hands away from his head as he scrambled off the gurney, throwing himself at Peter and hugging his leg tightly, Peter flinching before kneeling and quickly scooping Wade into his arms, Wade transferring his tight grip from Peter’s leg to his neck as he sobbed loudly into Peter’s shoulder. 

Peter rubbed Wade’s back as he cried hysterically, murmuring soothingly to him before glaring at Xavier, who was looking at Wade in shock. “What the hell was that?!”

“I…I erm…that was…” Xavier stuttered, unable to comprehend what had just occurred.

“I told you this was a bad idea! I told you! Deadpool is immune to telepathy! Why on Earth did you think this one would be any different?!” Peter practically shouted, stroking the back of Wade’s head, Wade’s sobs dwindling to hiccups as the noise in his head began to fade, comforted by the soothing motion of Peter’s hand.

“Spider-man calm yourself!” Nick growled at him, folding his arms in annoyance. “We had to try, we needed to be sure…”

“He’s just a child!” Peter retaliated hotly, holding Wade slightly tighter to him, burrowing his face in the crook of Peter’s neck. “He doesn’t deserve this! Don’t treat him like a criminal for a crime he hasn’t even committed!”

“Spidey, please, try not to let your personal feelings get in the way, we want to help him just as much as you do” Steve said calmly, approaching and placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder, who shrugged it off, moving to exit the room.

“You wanna help Captain? Then start trying to find him a way home instead of interrogating him like a suspect!” he said, storming from the room, Wade glancing up to see the other three men look at each other worriedly, Wade fidgeting in Peter’s arms as he made his way back to Wade’s room, practically slamming the door behind them. 

Placing Wade gently on the edge of his bed, Peter kneeled in front of him, pulling off his mask, worry in his blue eyes as he looked over Wade, wiping the residue of tears from his cheeks. “Are you ok Wade? You still hurting? Tell me you’re ok?”

Wade sniffled, nodding slightly as Peter sighed, head dropping slightly in relief before he stood up and began to pace, a furious expression on his face, muttering under his breath as he clenched and unclenched his fists. 

Wade watched him worriedly before sliding off the bed, putting his hands out reassuringly. “Petey…Pete please calm down. Am fine…am fine look!” he said, trying to smile but grimacing instead.

Peter stopped, looking down at Wade as he tried to smile up at him. Wade blinked as something, fear maybe? flashed in Peter’s eyes before he knelt, pulling Wade into a tight hug, a blush forming over the bridge of Wade’s nose at the intimacy of the act.

“Don’t worry Wade…I’ll protect you” he heard Peter whisper to him, closing his eyes and burrowing his head in Peter’s shoulder, holding on just as tightly before Peter pulled away, looking him over before standing with a smile.

“C’mon…lets jail break!”

Wade blinked as Peter grabbed his mask, pulling it back on. “Jail break? You mean leave? But Captain…Steve said to stay here!”

“Yeah well Captain America doesn’t always know what’s best” Peter muttered under his breath, pulling his mask down to his nose, leaving his mouth uncovered. “Besides, I know Wade Wilson, and Wade Wilson hates being cooped up on a sunny day. And I know he absolutely HATES being told what to do!” Peter ended, the smile on his face as cheesy as a Cheshire cat’s as he spoke, Wade unable to keep the smile off his face.

He put his finger to his chin, thinking it over. On the one hand, he didn’t want to upset Captain America, or Nick Fury. They were pretty scary when they were angry. On the other hand, he did hate rules.

{And it is a beautiful day}

[Would be a shame to spoil it indoors]

Well at least the voices are back online, he thought to himself with a small feeling of relief. When he’d severed the contact with Xavier, they had both suddenly fallen silent, Wade worried they had been silenced forever. As much as they annoyed him, their absence was horrifically worse after being with them for so long.

“Well I suppose I could use some ice cream…y’know, what with all the mental trauma I’m being put through” he said, using his best puppy eyes expression. Peter’s grin faltered momentarily and Wade thought he might have pushed it when Peter chuckled, moving to the window. “Y’know, big Wade gives me that exact look when he wants something he knows he’s not allowed to have as well”. Opening the window, he climbed up onto the sill, holding a hand out to Wade. “Coming? That is, if you can promise not to hurl all-over my suit again?” he asked with a hint of amusement.

Wade grinned and took his hand. “No promises Petey!”

\---

Earlier…

Steve watched as Spider-man stormed out, the small still teary-eyed boy clutched tightly to his chest and bit his lip, wondering if he had pushed it with that “personal feelings’ comment. Everyone in the business knew that Spider-man and Deadpool had had more than a…’professional interest’ in each other, but Steve had never thought twice about it, as long as it had never interfered with their, or anyone else’s, duty. But bringing it up like that had felt like a low blow, like rubbing salt in a still raw wound. 

“I don’t like it…he’s too close to this” Nick growled, bringing Steve’s attention back to the others and he situation at hand. Nick turned to Xavier, who was rubbing his forehead, a frown on his face. “Did you manage to get anything useful Professor?”

Xavier looked up. “You mean before or after my brain was stabbed with a thousand hot knives all at the same time?” He sighed, massaging his temples, the stabbing pain he had felt when he had touched Wade’s mind fading slowly. “I managed to get some information but not a lot. He does come from another universe, I’m certain of that. But as to how he got here…nothing of any use to us. He fell through the void Kurt enters when he teleports…not exactly the helpful”. He looked up, his frown deepening. “And no leads on how to actually get back. Dimension hopping isn’t exact science, unless you have someone that can pin point exactly where they need to go, which I assume you don’t?”

Nick shook his head. “Cable's still on that goddamn lost cause and I’m having trouble contact anyone else that might be of some help”. 

Xavier thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. “Forge. I’ll contact Forge and ask his opinion. He’s had some experience in building portals…he might be able to come up with a way to send him back”.

“It’s not much but it’s better than anything else we got. Let me know what you find Professor and thank you for your help” Nick said, shaking his hand before the Professor turned to leave, Nick turning his gaze to Steve. “Rogers, I want you to keep an eye on Spider-man and the kid…he’s too close to this issue and I want you to pull him out if you think it’s getting too much, understand?”

Steve folded his arms, cocking an eyebrow at the tone of Nick’s voice. “Spider-man knows what he’s doing…why shouldn’t we trust his judgement?”

Nick opened his mouth to retort when suddenly a large translucent video screen appeared, a bored looking Tony popping up on the screen, lazily chewing gum as he rested his head on one of his hands. “Hey guys, just a heads up, JARVIS has just informed me that Spider-man and Kid Deadpool have vacated the premises. Did I miss anything?”

Nick growled, turning his furious glare to Steve. “That’s why! Go out there and bring them back pronto!” And with that he stormed out, yelling commands to nearby soldiers who dashed to obey them, Steve watching him go with a concerned look. 

“Something on your mind Capsicle?”

Steve turned back to the screen, slightly startled to see a bubble now in place of Tony’s face. “Must you do that? And why didn’t you come down?”

Tony popped the bubble, gathering it back into his mouth before continuing to chew. “Not my thing, besides I had work to do. Not all of us can just sit around looking fabulous all day…although I do a good job of doing both at the same time. I like multi-tasking” he said with a grin, Steve rolling his eyes. 

“I dunno I just think he’s…that Fury’s going a bit over board with this…I mean…we all knew Spidey and Deadpool were in a relationship but…he acts like it was some kind of crime…it’s not like they were hurting anyone. And now this kid Deadpool pops up out of nowhere and Spidey’s gotten protective over him and...Ungh” He flumped onto a nearby chair, running a hand through his hair. “It’s all so…messy”.

“Don’t beat yourself up too much over it. Fury’s just hell-bent on making sure he doesn’t lose another ‘soldier’” Tony said, making quotation marks. “I mean, he thinks he can hide shit from me, but I know he kept sending Deadpool out to do the dirty jobs…jobs he would never want us in the public eye to get involved with. All for the greater glory of S.H.I.E.L.D!” he opened his arms with a flourish, blowing another bubble, which popped as soon as it grew. “I mean Deadpool’s a hell of a loss but what if Spider-man decides it’s too much and quits? Can’t imagine he’d be happy ‘bout that”

“C’mon Tony…sure Fury’s a soldier, we all are, but I can’t accept that he thinks so little of us” Steve retorted, a twinge of unease settling at the back of his mind. 

“Steve, Fury’s not a soldier, he’s the chess master, and we’re all just pieces in this messed up game of chess he’s playing with the world. He doesn’t think anything of us except how to play us next. It’s all about beating the opponent after all” He sat back in his chair, lidding his eyes at Steve. “You should know about that better than anyone…Captain”.

Steve said nothing, absorbing Tony’s words, hating the ring of truth they held to them. Instead, he waved his hand, ending the conversation, the screen disappearing as quickly as it appeared as he stood and exited the room, intent on retrieving his wayward charges.

\---


	6. Science!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science Bro's are on the case!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Little Heroes AU by Pixlezq! Please go check out her works here:  
> http://pixlezq.tumblr.com/  
> http://ask-thelittleheros.tumblr.com/
> 
> Disclaimer: I will never make any money doing this (cries) as these chars belong to the good folks at Marvel and the Little Heroes AU belongs to Pixlezq!

LHAU

“ARGH! This is so FRUSTRATING!” Tony flopped onto his work bench, hiding his face in his arms, small muffled noises of frustration squeaking through.

Bruce grinned sympathetically and patted his back. “Don’t worry Tony, we’ll figure something out” he said, pushing his glasses up his nose, ignoring the scathing look Tony directed at him. 

Despite being 3 years younger than his billionaire counter-part, Bruce had always been considered the more level headed of the two…well…in the lab, not when he wasn’t running around big, green and shirtless that is. Today was proving this to be true, as it had now been two days since Wade had disappeared and the two genius’s had yet to come up with a solution for finding him. Bruce knew it was driving Tony crazy, Tony being the sort of person who could never stand not knowing how to fix something. 

Moving towards the end of the table, Bruce continued on with his work as Tony sat up heaving a sigh. “I need sugar” the young billionaire muttered, opening a nearby drawer and sifting through the tools inside before pulling out a strawberry lollipop, throwing the wrapper to one side as he sucked on it lazily. He spied Bruce glancing at him from the corner of his eye and held out a purple lollipop, Bruce grinning as he accepted it.

Tony turned back to the screen before him, watching the video in slow motion. It was security footage, taken from Xavier’s mansion the night of the attack and despite the darkness, he could vaguely make out Wade disappearing along with Kurt, trying to dissect the scene in his mind’s eye for clues on how to help the missing mercenary-in-training.   
Annoyed, he crunched the sweet between his teeth, Bruce making a noise of disapproval. “You think maybe there’s a way for us to…I dunno…get inside the same void without getting lost like Wade did?”

“I’m sure it’s possible, but we’d have to be holding onto Kurt when we do” Bruce leaned over to look at the screen with Tony. “Plus he doesn’t exactly stay there for long…we probably wouldn’t see anything to make a difference”.

“Yeah” Tony drawled, eyes never leaving the screen, Bruce resisting the urge to roll his own as he continued with his work, Tony chewing on the lollipop stick in thought. 

“So then, how do people teleport from one dimension to another? How do they know exactly where to go and how to come back to the right place?” Tony thought aloud, Bruce pausing to look over.

“…I…I don’t know…I’ve never had any of the technology to study so…” Bruce trailed off, Tony sitting back in his chair thoughtfully, slowly looking at Bruce as his mind began to piece together a plan.

“Suppose…suppose it’s like finding anything else…each dimension has gotta have its own signal to lock onto right? Like a heat-seeking missile, or a…a”

“Like a barcode” Bruce finished, Tony’s eyes lighting up as he snapped his fingers. “Yes! Exactly! Maybe each dimension has its own personal barcode that the machine latches onto! It then moves the person or object from one barcode to another!”

“So all we need to do is build something that can ‘scan’ these barcodes” Bruce said, making quotation marks with his fingers. “Then once we establish that, we can build upon it to transport us there and back!”

“Yes! Progress!” Tony latched onto Bruce and ruffled his hair, chuckling happily. “Right! JARVIS! Call Xavier’s school, ask them if we can borrow Kurt Wagner for a few hours! Tell them it’s in relation to Wade’s disappearance!” he called excitedly, JARVIS broadcasting the message almost immediately. “At once Sir”.

Bruce pulled up a new screen, beginning to draw up plans as Tony grabbed the necessary tools they would need. “Excellent! Science Bro’s are on the case! We need our jackets!” He gasped as he disappeared under the table, Bruce sweat dropping at his actions. “Tony do we really need to wear them right now?”

“Yes of course we do!” Reappearing with their jackets in hand he threw Bruce his coat, Tony slipping into his own and posing. “It’s standard procedure for any new science project, you know that!” Tony stared at Bruce, his cheesy grin never wavering until Bruce reluctantly pulled on the jacket and reciprocated Tony’s fist bump. “Go Science Bro’s” he sighed, Tony laughing in triumph. 

The lab door slid open with a hiss, a dejected looking Peter walking in, his head down as he walked up to them. “Hey guys” he mumbled, letting his bag slide off his shoulder, kicking it morosely under a table so that it wouldn’t impede their work. Bruce looked over at him sympathetically and patted his shoulder. “Hey Pete, how you holding up?”

“Ok I guess…I went to the park again but Wade…” he trailed off, Bruce opening his mouth to comfort him when Tony barrelled over, putting an arm around both their shoulders and almost over-balancing the trio. “Lady bug! You’re just in time! We think we may have found a way to find your buddy Wade!”

Peter’s eyes instantly lit up, his expression lifting from morose to ecstatic in 0.6 seconds. “Really?! You have?!”

“We…well we’re not sure yet…we still have to map out the basics of the machinery and triangulate the AH!” Bruce’s mumbling was cut short as Tony squeezed them both slightly tighter, giggling furiously. 

“Of course it’ll work Brucie baby! Anything’s possible when the Science Bro’s and their Sidekick Bug Boy are on the case!” Tony grinned down at Peter. “What’re you say Pete? Wanna help us bring back Wade!?”

Peter hugged them both hard, feeling lighter already as he laughed along with Tony. “Of course! Thank you Science Bro’s!”

\---

Main

Wade smiled up at Peter as they walked hand in hand around the park, hurriedly licking up the rivulets of strawberry ice cream that threatened to drip onto his hand, Peter laughing down at him kindly, enjoying his own chocolate and vanilla ice cream. 

After escaping from Stark Towers on the (supposed) sly, Peter had quickly taken the pair to his own apartment and changed into civilian clothes (his reasoning that Spider-man walking around with a kid eating ice-cream would be a bit too conspicuous), stuffing his Spider-man suit into a backpack before taking Wade on a tour of the city. 

Although tour was a bit of an overstatement. Wade had turned his nose up at seeing any museums, landmarks, anything ‘nerdy’. Instead, Wade had insisted that Peter take him on a tour of all the best places to eat, the two finishing by buying ice cream from the best vendor Peter knew before taking a leisurely stroll around the park.

They found an empty bench and sat down, Peter finishing his ice cream as Wade kicked his legs, a small frown on his face. Peter raised an eyebrow. “Everything ok?”

“I…I dunno…depends” Wade said, rubbing the back of his neck, his frown deepening. “Can…can I ask you something?”

“I guess so” Peter answered, waiting patiently as Wade finished his ice cream, struggling to form the words he wanted to ask. 

“Well I guess I just…I wanted to know…Peter” Wade stuttered then looked up at Peter fearfully. “Where am I? Where’s my older self?”

Peter drew a short breath, staring at Wade as he rushed on, not wanting Peter to cut him off. “It’s just that! Nobody will tell me what’s going on and…I haven’t seen him around and whenever somebody mentions him, everyone goes quiet…please! I have to know! Am I…” his eyes widened more so, a tremble in his voice. “Am I dead?”

Peter flinched and waved his hands worriedly. “No! No Wade you’re not dead…you’re just…” he paused then sighed deeply, slumping over in resignation as he ran a hand through his hair. “We don’t know” he whispered, Wade blinking at him. 

[…they don’t know? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!]

{Pretty sure we’re not hard to miss}

Wade slumped as Peter looked back at him, sorrow written all over his face. “I…I should explain. See Wade, in this world, you and I are…friends…we have been for a while” Peter fought the blush that arose at the word ‘friends’ and continued on. “We regularly team up to fight bad guys and the like…we’re pretty good together actually” Peter acknowledged, a small smile on his face as he recalled their past team-ups. Then his face fell again. “One day we were both asked to join the Avengers on a mission…turns out two of our greatest villains had teamed up with each other” Peter glanced at Wade sidelong. “You know Red Skull and Dr Doom?”

Wade nodded, his whole body involuntarily shuddering. He’d yet to meet them face to face in his world, yet he knew that they both gave Steve and Logan pause for thought, and that’s enough to make ANYONE worried. 

Peter turned to face Wade, pulling a leg up to his chest, hunching over slightly as he continued. “Well turns out they’d been secretly working together for a while…they had some crazy scheme cooked up to try and take us all out at once…they wanted to take DNA samples, find out how to access our powers then destroy us…we managed to stop them but…at a price”. He paused, Wade stifling the urge to grab him by the shoulders and shake the rest of the story out of him.

“During the fight, one of the support beams was damaged and the whole building started to topple down around us piece by piece. I was pretty banged up…I could barely run let alone web myself to safety. Deadpool…Wade was somewhere behind me, watching my back when one of the machines began to malfunction, threatening to explode. If it did, the whole place would’ve caved, killing everyone. I tried to stop it…managed to give the others time to get out when one of the bad guys shot the machine. I thought I was a goner but Wade…” Peter swallowed thickly, trying to force back the emotion that was welling up inside him. “He grabbed me and threw me out of harm’s way just as it exploded. The last thing I saw was him standing there before….” Peter squeezed his eyes shut, putting a hand to his forehead as the image of Deadpool disappearing in a cloud of smoke and flame clouded his mind, trying to push it away.

The two went quiet as Peter regained himself, Wade staring up intently as Peter opened his eyes. “I went back the next day to try and save him…dig him out of the rubble. I searched and searched but I…I couldn’t find any trace of him” Peter looked down at Wade, a range of emotions washing over his face. “The others think he’s…that he’s…but I can’t…I won’t…accept that he’s…gone”.

Wade looked down at his shoes, biting his lip as he thought about Peter’s story. His fists clenched as Peter sat back on the bench, looking out at scenery before them with a sigh. “Cable’s still out looking for him…has some crazy idea that he could’ve been teleported to another dimension like you were…Logan…Wolverine searches if he gets a mission outside of the country but he’s….not had much luck. The other’s gave up a while ago…” he trailed off, pulling at the sleeve of his jacket.

“No”.

Peter blinked at Wade, watching as the kid’s knuckles turned white. “What?”

“No! No way! I refuse to think he’s dead” Wade growled, looking up at Peter with fierce determination. “If he’s anything like me, he would never leave his Peter behind! He’ll come back one day! I know it!”  
Smiling sadly at Wade, Peter patted his hand. “That’s sweet but it’s been nearly two years Wade…I think maybe…”

“No! Don’t give up on him!” Wade sat up on the bench, taking Peter’s hand in his tightly. “Don’t doubt him! Don’t doubt us! We would never do this to you Petey…you’re…your all we have” Wade dropped his head, rubbing his thumb over Peter’s knuckles. “I hate the thought that my best friend is all alone back in my world…that am not there to protect him. To make him laugh and show him how to have fun. I bet the other me feels exactly the same! So don’t give up on him!”

Peter stared at this tiny version of his love and smiled warmly, squeezing Wade’s hand back gratefully. “Thank you Wade…I promise I won’t”.

Wade looked up at smiled widely before getting off the bench, throwing a punch here and there. “You’ll see! He’ll come back bigger and stronger than ever! I bet he’s fighting everything that dares to step in his way to get back to you! Hah! Hah!” he said fiercely, punching and kicking the air animatedly as Peter laughed with him. 

A cough nearby made them jump, turning to see Steve stood a few feet away, eyeing the pair intently. Peter stood quickly, acutely aware of the fact he was out of costume, Wade next to his side in an instant, eyeing the Captain disapprovingly. 

{Great. Captain No-Fun, here to spoil the day!}

Steve approached, his gaze never wavering from Peter, who straightened, putting a hand protectively on Wade. “Steve…”

“Spider-man…I presume” Steve said coolly, a small smile appearing on his face. “You’re younger than I imagined”. When Peter made no move to reply, Steve sighed and folded his arms. “Fury wants you both back…and if you don’t co-operate, am to take the boy...alone”.

Wade’s eyes widened and he instinctively hugged Peter’s leg, Peter flicking a glance down at him before meeting Steve’s gaze. 

 

Steve sighed. “Fury thinks you’re too close to the situation…he told me that if I think you’re in a position that will jeopardise the mission, that I should pull you out…”

“And?” Peter retorted, his voice calm despite the burning inner rage he felt. “What do you think?”

Steve looked him over, his gaze like a hot knife before his eyes softened. “Honestly? I think this whole situation has been tough for you…you were the last person to see Wilson before…” he hesitated, looking down at Wade. “I think you’re hoping to find some sort of redemption by helping this kid find his way home…that your trying to atone for sins you didn’t commit”. He put a hand gently on Peter’s shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault Spider-man”

Peter drooped at Steve’s words, Wade growling loudly, making the two look over at him in surprise. “Of course it’s not his fault! He didn’t do anything!” He flecked his chin towards Steve aggressively. “Because I’m…I mean…older me…isn’t dead!” 

Steve raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. “Oh? You’re sure?”

“Of course!” Wade returned his smirk. “I’m pretty hard to get rid of it! I make it my business in fact to be as difficult as possible”

Steve chuckled, ruffling Wade’s hair. “You certainly do, I’ll give you that much”. He turned back to Peter, his voice gentle. “It’s your call Spidey…whatever you decide, I’ll support it”. 

He turned and walked a few feet away, Peter expelling a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. He looked down at Wade who was sticking his tongue out at Steve and smiled sadly. “He’s right”.

Wade stopped and blinked up at him. “What? You…you’re…”

Peter kneeled putting his hands on Wade’s shoulders. “I’m sorry Wade but…he’s right…I’m not exacerbating the situation but I’m not helping it either…you should stay at the towers, where they can help you get home and I…I should go back to being Spider-man”.

Wade bit his lip when he felt it wobble, stifling the tears that threatened. “But I don’t want to! They’re all so mean and scary and I…” he wilted slightly, his voice going quiet. “I don’t trust them”.

“Then trust me Wade” Peter put a finger under Wade’s chin, tilting his head up to meet his eyes. “Stay at the tower…stay safe…I’ll come and visit, I promise I just can’t…stay there…”

The two went quiet, Wade sniffling as he thought about it. “You promise you’ll come and see me? Promise?”

Peter smiled and held out his pinkie finger. “I promise”

Wade blinked then curled his own pinkie around Peter’s, giving it with a squeeze. “Seal it with a kiss!” he announced, tilting their hands and pressing their thumbs together. “MWAH! That means you can’t break it! No matter what!” Wade said sternly, breaking their contact to shake his finger at Peter. 

Peter smiled warmly as he stood up. “I wouldn’t dream of it. Now go on…I’ll see you tomorrow”.

Wade gave him a small wave and turned away before hesitating, looking over his shoulder. “You grew up real pretty Petey….still a nerd but…real pretty”. And with that he ran quickly over to Steve, who extended a hand; Wade taking it cautiously as the older man led him from the park.

Peter watched them go with a heavy heart, continuing to stand there watching long after they had disappeared from sight.   
\---


	7. Onward Ho!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid!Peter visits the park as the Science Bros set off to other dimensions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Little Heroes AU by Pixlezq! Please go check out her works here:  
> http://pixlezq.tumblr.com/  
> http://ask-thelittleheros.tumblr.com/
> 
> Disclaimer: I will never make any money doing this (cries) as these chars belong to the good folks at Marvel and the Little Heroes AU belongs to Pixlezq!

**LHAU**

Peter stuck out his tongue as he carefully soldered together the two bits of metal, sighing in relief when they stuck together, carefully putting the soldering iron onto its stand and pushing up his goggles before checking his work all over for any flaws or damage. Satisfied it was correct, he placed it to one side for Bruce to look over before turning to his list and checking it off, taking off his goggles and placing them on the worktop before removing his glasses and cleaning them free of smudges with his jumper.

It had been almost a full week now since Wade had gone missing, Bruce and Tony spending almost every waking minute working to build something that would help them find the missing mini-mercenary, only pausing to eat and sleep when Steve came in and forced them too. Or when their head hit their workstation in drowsiness.

Being a junior scientist, Peter was only trusted with small bits of work such as soldering or building other bits to fit into the parts Bruce and Tony were making. They would tell him what to do then check his work when he had finished, ruffling his hair when he did good and patiently explaining if he messed up. He didn’t mind though. He may be classes above his friends but he was still young and inexperienced, and at least in this manner he was learning as well as helping.

He was just grateful that he was able to contribute in finding Wade in some way. The more the days passed the more Peter wilted, a small nagging doubt in the back of his mind beginning to form, teasing him that he may never see his friend again.

Pushing away the thought, Peter picked up his work and trotted over to Bruce. “Hey Bruce, I finished it for you” he said, holding up his work to the older boy.

Bruce put down his things and picked it up, examining it this way and that before smiling tiredly down at Peter, ruffling his hair. “Thanks Pete, this is great. I can fix it into my piece now. Excellent work”.

Peter blushed at the praise and fidgeted, glancing at the clock on the lab wall and gasping at the time. “Ack! I forgot the time! I have to go!” Grabbing his things, he said a hurried goodbye to Bruce and Tony, who barely looked up from his work station, flailing a hand over his shoulder in a vague attempt at a goodbye, Peter noting the shadows under his eyes as he left.

He bit his lip as he left the lab, pulling his bag onto his shoulder as he made to leave Stark Towers, waving goodbye to people here and there as he exited the building, his pace mediating between a walk and a trot as he made his way to the park, gaining speed as he spotted his and Wade’s favourite spot by the big rocks.

As he reached them he stopped and looked around for a few moments, his whole body tensed as he instinctively braced for impact, expecting to be pummelled to the ground by a feisty older boy screaming excitedly as he launched himself at Peter, Peter ending up on his back and looking up at a widely grinning face, flushed red with excitement and laughter.

When nothing came, he sighed in disappointment and sat down with his back against the biggest rock, playing with the sleeve of his jumper as he struggled to contain the tears that threatened to well up, scrubbing at his eyes furiously.

He refused to believe that Wade wasn’t coming back. He had promised Peter he would always be there. Wade and Peter took their promises very seriously. And it had been a pinkie promise too, sealed with a kiss by Wade, so he would never break it. **EVER**.

Glancing around the park once more, Peter pulled out a book from his school bag and began to read it half-heartedly, eyes flicking up every so often to monitor who entered and left the park.

After re-reading the same sentence twice he gave up and shoved the book back into his bag in frustration, looking around at the emptying park for any sign of his friend. He knew that whatever Tony and Bruce were building was supposed to help search for Wade but Peter still didn’t give up the hope that his friend was just lost, that he was making his way back to them just as avidly as they were looking for him. It was just one of the many reasons Peter came every day to their favourite spot in the park.

Hearing a car horn, Peter looked up, spying his Aunt May’s car park outside the gate entrance. Glancing at his watch, he sighed at how much time had passed and stood, grabbing his bag and pulling it dejectedly onto his shoulder as he walked towards Aunt May’s car, glancing over his shoulder one last time before he left.

_Please Wade, come home soon!_

\---

**Later that day in LHAU…**

Tony stifled a yawn as he fastened the panel onto his latest creation, smiling tiredly as he stood back to proudly admire it. At last! It was done!

He glanced over at Bruce who had fallen asleep at his work bench, his head laid on top of his folded arms, snoring softly. Tony bit his lip, loathed to wake Bruce, but he knew Bruce would be upset if he didn’t. Poor kid just didn’t have the same stamina as Tony. Ah well. No need to hold it against him, he was still young after all.

Moving to his side, Tony gently shook Bruce’s shoulder, lowering his voice. “Bruce? Bruce…wake up…we did it! It’s done!”

Bruce moaned lightly, eyes fluttering under his skewed glasses as he slowly awoke. “Wha…what?”

“We did it! It’s finished!” Tony shook him again, trying to keep his voice low despite the excitement rising within him. He stepped back as Bruce sat up and hissed as he stretched tiredly, pushing his glasses up onto his head to rub the sleep from his eyes. He watched as Tony walked back to the machine, his senses struggling to pull themselves from such a deep slumber, sliding off his work stool to stand next to Tony, looking over the machine with a hum of approval.

“So you’ve checked that the return pad and transporter machine are both calibrated on the same frequency?” he asked, sliding a hand over the portal’s glass surface.

“Yes”.

“No problems with the Arc reactor core?”

“None”.

“What about the back-up generator in case the Arc Reactor overloads? Did you check it’s connected properly?”

“Bruce…”

“What about the…”

“BRUCE!”

Bruce blinked and yelped as Tony threw an arm over his shoulder, squeezing him tightly. “Stop worrying! It’s fine!” He looked up proudly at the machine, Bruce going quiet. “Everything’s going to be fine!”

Bruce scratched his head then smiled at Tony sheepishly. “Ok…sorry. I trust you Tony”.

Tony grinned and slapped his shoulder, Bruce wincing. “Atta boy! Now let’s take this thing for a test drive!” he exclaimed, rushing over to the control panel and typing in co-ordinates.

“What?! Tony no! We need to tell someone!” Bruce watched him worriedly, putting himself in the doorway of the machine to stop Tony from entering. “We should inform Director Fury! Or at least let Steve know that it’s completed! They’ll get someone to test it for us!”

Tony snorted, furrowing his brow at Bruce as he grabbed the return pad. “C’mon Bruce, by the time they’ve decided anything, it could already be too late! And besides, if anybody’s going to test drive the machine, shouldn’t it be the inventors?” he asked lightly, gently pushing Bruce inside the machine with him, Bruce’s resolve slowly crumbling.

“I…ah..maybe?”

“See? This way, if anything goes wrong, then at least we’re there to fix it right? Be kinda stupid to let some inexperienced soldiers mess about with our machinery right?” Tony drawled, lidding his eyes as he smirked at Bruce, Bruce’s cheeks blushing red as he glanced away.

“I…I guess your right” Bruce conceded with a sigh, Tony straightening as his smirk turned to a triumphant grin, closing the portal door behind them.

“Glad to have you on board Brucie! Was getting worried you were considering letting a fellow Science Bro go solo into the unknown!” he crowed, grinning widely as the pointed the remote at the centre of the pod, the machine humming in response. Bruce’s eyes widened worriedly as the humming grew louder, hiding slightly behind Tony as a bright light appeared in the centre of the platform, a ripping sound making them both flinch.

Suddenly, what looked like a swirling sky appeared in front of them, flashes of colour flickering at them from the rip, Bruce clutching Tony’s arm worriedly as Tony leaned forward, his eyes shining with excitement as he turned to look at Bruce. “Ready Science Bro?”

“No!”

“Too late!” Tony looped his arm through Bruce’s tightly and pulled Bruce with him headlong into the vortex, Bruce yelping in fright as they disappeared into the light, the vortex holding for a moment before disappearing as well.

 ---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this Chapter is a bit short and ridiculously over due, but I had to take a small break from writing for a while. Hopefully the wait for the next wont be as long (and the chapter itself not so short hehe)


	8. Well, That Was Unexpected...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid!Wade causes some mayhem and the Science Bro's get an unexpected visit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Little Heroes AU by Pixlezq! Please go check out her works here:  
> http://pixlezq.tumblr.com/  
> http://ask-thelittleheros.tumblr.com/
> 
> Disclaimer: I will never make any money doing this (cries) as these chars belong to the good folks at Marvel and the Little Heroes AU belongs to Pixlezq!

**Main**

Wade sat at a metal workstation, bored out of his deluded mind, his head resting on his crossed arms as he watched adult Tony tinkering with something very complex and EXTREMELY boring.

_**{OH EM GEE! We just don’t get WHY he’s everyone’s favourite Avenger!?}** _

**[Must be that Robert Downey Jr charm]**

Wade nodded, sighing as he flicked a screw back and forth on the worktop, eyes drifting around the room. There was so many inventions and SHINY things begging for his attention, big red buttons that screamed PUSH ME!

But nooooooo!

“Sit and touch nothing” he mimicked quietly to himself, glancing at Tony to make sure he hadn’t heard. “Bah! I’ll show you…can’t wait till I’m old enough to stick a boot up your iron ass!”

“You say something kid?” Tony murmured, barely glancing up as Wade flinched, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

“No! No not a thing!” he stammered, quickly plastering a grin on his face as Tony gave him a once over, snorting slightly before going back to his work.

_**{UGH! Where’s our favourite web slinging hero when you need swooping off your feet?}** _

Wade’s cheeks went red as his thoughts turned to Peter, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. It had been almost a full week since he had been set spiralling through dimensions and landing in this alternate adult universe and although he was being protected by one of the most powerful group of people on the planet, no progress had been made on getting him back home to his own timeline. Instead, he was being forced to wait around day after day, bored out of his already slightly crazed mind. His only relief came in the form of his hero Spider-man, who had surprisingly turned out to be his best friend’s, Peter Parker, alter ego.

Peter had done as promised and dropped by every day to keep Wade company, regaling him with tales of what he had been up to during the day, sometimes taking him to the park and generally keeping him amused, for which Wade was eternally grateful. He smiled as he remembered yesterday, when they had engaged in a Stark Tower wide game of ‘The Floor is Lava’. Peter had won of course.

**[Well, when you can crawl on ceilings you have a certain advantage]**

_**{He totally distracted us! He knows we love watching the booty! I still call foul!}** _

Wade’s smiled widened then stopped as a thought occurred to him, eyes sliding over to look at Tony, who had become more engrossed in his work, hunched over as if getting a bad posture was essential in fixing his creation. Careful not to make a sound, he slowly slid off his stool his eyes on Tony as he backed away, his footsteps light as he quickly moved out of sight, glancing round to make sure Tony hadn’t noticed. He hadn’t.

Rubbing his hands excitedly, Wade’s grin turned wicked as he wandered away, his eyes sparkling at all the potential toys in front of him.

_**{One of the perks of being with Spidey so much…we know how to be extra sneaky on our feet!}** _

**[** **Aside from the obvious?]**

_**{As much as we’d like it to be, we can’t always be about the booty…otherwise we wouldn’t have time for chimichangas!}** _

Wade ignored them both, continuing to ooh and ahh around the lab, running his hand over shiny objects and other assorted machinery. As he ventured further into the workshop, he found himself being surrounded by complex looking weaponry, his twitching fingers making it difficult to hold back.

He was about to turn back when something red caught his eye, turning to look, his eyes widening as he staggered over in amazement.

Suspended on two chains, was a red and gold Iron Man suit…except it wasn’t an Iron Man suit.

It was an Iron Spider-man suit.

Wade’s eyes lit up in awe as he stared up at it, reaching a hand to skim over its glossy surface. Its body was a gorgeous, deep crimson colour, its eyes, gauntlets and the spider on its front a beautiful gold. Gently gripping its hands, he turned it over, stroking a hand over the Arc repulsors in its hands. Lowering it back to its side, he noticed something hanging from its back and ducked behind it, making a small excited noise when he saw the golden mechanical legs hanging down loosely.

**_{Holy cow! Spidey’s got it going on!}_ **

Moving back to the front, he did a small exited dance as he looked up at it, his balled fists in his mouth, trying to stifle himself. It was then that he noticed that it was open slightly, awaiting a pilot.

**[This** **is a bad idea]**

_**{There are no bad ideas! Just poor decisions!}** _

**[** **And this doesn’t count as a poor decision?]**

_**{Of course not!}** _

Biting his lip, Wade risked a glance back, making sure Tony hadn’t come looking for him. When nobody came, he grinned and began to crawl up the armour, making sure not to scuff its surface. As he reached the head, he pushed it forward slightly to give himself more room then slid inside, giggling excitedly. He ran his hands over the insides, whistling in appreciation at the smooth metal and the complex machinery.

It was when his hands skimmed over what appeared to be the dashboard and the suit began to hum, that a small sliver of worry wheedled its way into Wade’s mind. His worry began to tug more annoyingly at him when the suit began to light up and the close over him, effectively shutting him inside. But the real worry was when a distinctly robotic voice said “Manual override activated”.

“Oh crap” Wade whispered, a whirring sound making him yelp as the machinery tightened around him to fit his body, the mechanical legs coming to life behind him, the chains jangling as the machine strained against them.

Wade gasped as a holographic screen popped up in front of him. “Ack! What is this?!”

“Voice activated command, Arc Thrusters initiated”.

“Wait what?! No wait ahhh!” Wade cried out as the suits thrusters activated, the chains snapping as it flew forward wildly, machinery and inventions scattering to the floor.

He struggled to control the suit as it flew through the workshop, a surprised Tony only just managing to jump out of the way as Wade flew past, crashing through the wall and flying down the hallway. “SORRY!” he cried out as he flew past, Tony sitting up and staring wide eyed before running after Wade, shouting commands at J.A.R.V.I.S.

“J.A.R.V.I.S! Remote access Iron Spider suit and shut down!”

_“Unfortunately Sir, during your upgrade of the suit, you had to sever my link with the suit in order to properly configure the...”_

“Dammit! Why didn’t you remind me to hook you back up afterwards!?” Tony shouted in agitation, chasing after the wayward suit and its pilot as it careened down the hall, employees and agents scattering left and right to avoid injury.

_“Apologies Sir, however, your attention became preoccupied when Captain Rogers requested your presence for consultation regarding when Spider-man brought said wilful boy to Stark Tower”._

“Oh…right” he muttered, cringing as said pilot and suit let loose an Arc Reactor blast from one of its palms, blowing a hole through a wall and setting fire to some indoor potted plants. “Let’s keep the kid here Stark! It won’t cost you anything but some of your attention Stark!” he mimicked in a nasal voice, snorting as he leapt through the crumbled remains of a wall. “When this is over, Steve and Spidey owe me big time!”

Wade shrieked as he somehow managed to manoeuvre the suit through the corridor, laughing hysterically as it moved to his command. “Hey! I…I think I’m getting it!”

**[In what universe is this ‘getting it?’]**

**_{Universe 616 apparently}_ **

Wade grinned as the hallway cleared, giving him a clear flying path, however his delight quickly turned to sheer panic when a window came into view, the city skyline and open sky making him turn white.

“Oh crap! Suit stop! Desist! Cease! Shut down dammit!” he yelled, trying in vain to find an off button as the window drew closer. He squint his eyes shut, awaiting the impact when something suddenly dropped down in his path, straightening and holding out a hand towards him.

“Iron Spider HALT!”

The suit immediately ground to a halt in front of the figure, Wade sighing in relief as Spider-man tilted his head in front of him, lowering his hand slowly to one side.

“Voice recognition: Spider-man. Scanning: Confirmed. Awaiting instructions” a robotic voice said lightly, Wade’s chest feeling like it was about to burst open as he panted, the adrenaline rushing through his body making his hands shake.

“Switch to standby mode, open hatch” Spidey commanded, his voice full of authority as he stepped towards it, the suit instantly obeying his commands, opening with a hiss to reveal a thoroughly rattled Wade who grinned sheepishly down at Spider-man. “Erm….oops?”

“Having fun without me?” Peter asked, putting his hands on his hips as he looked up at the kid, glad that he was currently wearing his mask as the amused grin on his face would only serve to spur Wade on.

Wade shakingly climbed out of the suit, Peter reaching up to gently ease him down and lowering him to the floor. “I dunno, how cool did I look?” he asked, his legs quivering slightly as he stood in front of Peter, slightly thanking the deities above that he hadn’t wet his pants.

**_{_ _That would’ve been embarrassing}_ **

**[We take em where we can get em]**

Peter snorted then turned as Tony came running up, panting heavily as he came to a stop in front of them, holding up a finger to silence the pair as he bent over, hands on his knees as he struggled to get his breath back. As soon as he managed to calm himself somewhat, he straightened and glared at Wade, pointing the raised finger at him. “YOU!”

“Meep!” Wade whimpered, hiding behind Peter’s legs. “It wasn’t me!”

Tony spluttered, his face turning red. “Not you?! Are you insane!?”

“Partially” Wade muttered, yelping when Tony growled and stormed forward, Peter quickly pushing Wade further behind him and out of Tony’s sight, waving his hands in a gesture of submission. “Tony calm down! Everything’s fine!”

“FINE!? This is what you call FINE?!” he retorted, waving his hands erratically behind him at the destruction left in Wade’s wake, people peering through the hole in the wall to watch the scene curiously.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “What I meant was, nobody got hurt right? And the suits fine” he said, patting it gently. “Besides, you’ve said before you were thinking about remodelling some of the interior…Wade just…gave you a head start”, he finished cheekily, Tony glaring at him for a few moments before throwing his hands in the air.

“Ugh! You keep that kid out of my sight for the rest of the day Spidey! I don’t wanna see, hear or god forbid even SMELL that kid near me or my work shop’s got it!?” he growled, turning and walking off before Peter even had the chance to answer.

Peter watched him go and sighed when he disappeared from sight, looking down at Wade who was sticking his tongue out at Tony. “You ok? No bumps or bruises?”

“Nah am fine!” Wade answered happily, smiling up at Peter gratefully.

“Good” Peter replied before hitting Wade upside the head gently, Wade mewling in objection as he rubbed the spot. “What was that for?!”

“For getting us both into trouble” he replied simply, shutting down the Iron Spider before turning to walk back the way Wade came. “Now c’mon, I think we should spend the rest of the day OUTSIDE where you can’t destroy anything else I can’t pay for”.

Wade pouted as he followed after him, blinking when something caught his eye, making him stopped.

A small black spider scuttled across the floor by his feet, moving this way and that before pausing, as if deciding which way was the safest to go. Smiling, Wade gently cupped it in his hands and went to the nearby window, pushing it open and putting the Spider onto the window sill. “There you go little guy! I’m sorry if I destroyed your home! At least this way you won’t have anyone stepping on you while you look for a new one” he said, smiling as he watched it scamper off the skill and onto the building wall out of sight.

“Wade! You coming?” Peter called, making Wade jump, looking over to see him waiting for him by the hole in the wall.

“Coming!” he called, scurrying over quickly to take Peter’s hand as the two made their way back to Wade’s room.

The spider Wade had rescued continued to scuttle down the side of the building, its trek painfully long but steady. It reach the sidewalk and carefully manoeuvred its way through the bustling street, heading for the sewers. It clambered down through a manhole cover and scuttled along the ceiling of the sewers once inside, careful to stay away from any moisture, lest it became damaged.

After several minutes it reached its destination, coming into an open space, filled with high tech computer equipment and other scientific machinery. It scampered over to the computer desk where its genius creator was seated, crawling over onto the back of his hand, making him look down with a smirk.

Doc Ock lifted his hand and looked at the spider with hungry eyes. “Now then my little spider-cam, let’s see what information you brought back for daddy hm?”

The mechanical spider said nothing, its glassy eyes staring back at him as he began to laugh manically, his laughter echoing through the desolate sewers beneath Stark Tower.

\---

**LHAU**

Bruce sighed as he and Tony reappeared in the Stark Tower labs, pushing open the portal door and moving to his desk to write down the results. “Universe 2099…no sign of Wade Wilson”, he muttered to himself as Tony whooped excitedly, moving to the portals control module to input new coordinates as Bruce continued to make notes.

“Man I am STOKED about the future! Did you see all those flying cars?! That’s gotta be me!” Tony rambled, winking at Bruce when he looked over. “You can thank me later for that”

“Uh huh” Bruce replied unimpressed, moving to stand beside him. “So that’s 5 different universes we’ve explored so far…where to next?”

“AHEM!”

The two eggheads flinched, Bruce paling as Tony raised an eyebrow in surprise, both turning to find Steve leant against a workspace, his arms folded and a furious look on his face. Bruce withered under his glare while Tony smirked, putting his hands on his hips as he stared Steve down. “Rogers! Nice of your to visit!”

Steve’s glare deepened and he stood, stalking over to the two junior scientists. “And just what do you think you’re playing at Tony!? Did you honestly think you weren’t going to be found out!?”

Tony shrugged, rubbing his nose. “Honestly? Thought never crossed my mind”.

“No because you never think about anyone but yourself do you!?” Steve yelled back, his fists curled so tightly his knuckles were turning white. “Why didn’t you let someone know you had completed it?! We’ve could’ve safely tested it! Made sure nothing went wrong!”

“And nothing has gone wrong! Honestly Steve, it insults me how little faith you have in me” Tony pouted, his voice mockingly hurt as Steve sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “Steve you need to calm your tits man, everything’s been running as smooth as the skin on your baby face” he said, grinning as he patted Steve’s cheek, turning to the module as Steve looked at him incredulously. “Calm my what?!”

“Steve we’re sorry for not saying anything, but we figured it was best if we tested it ourselves, that way if anything went wrong, we could fix it there and then” Bruce piped up quietly, wringing his hands as Steve turned his attention to him. “If we’d sent someone with no technical experience, we’d be right back where we’d started, except we’d have two people to find and not just one”.

Steve blinked at him before sighing reluctantly, scratching his head. “I suppose your right…”

“Glad to have you on board Capsicle!” Tony said slapping his shoulder making Steve flinch before moving to stand proudly in front of the machine. “You should’ve seen some of the world’s we’ve visited! It’s amazing! Once we bring Wade home, we should explore these more in depth!”

“With Fury’s permission” Steve interjected, Tony turning to look at him unimpressed. “Don’t harsh my boner Steve”.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Whatever Tony. But don’t think for one minute I’m just gonna sit here and let you take off again” he said, authority in his voice as he looked at the two scientists, moving to grab his shield from nearby. “I’m coming too”.

“Wait what?!” Tony blinked, sharing a look with Bruce as Steve settled his shield on his arm, looking at the two determinedly.

“I’ve already informed Fury, he’s on his way to make sure nothing happens on this end…we also both agreed that letting you both go alone again was a ludicrous idea, so I will be accompanying you” Steve replied matter-of-factly, Tony running a hand over his hair with a sneer.

“We don’t need you looking after us Steven, were perfectly capable of looking after ourselves” he snorted, wrapping an arm around Bruce’s shoulders as he looked at Steve in contempt.

“I’m not protecting you, I’m making sure you don’t screw up anything in the other worlds”, he retorted, trying not to smirk at the furious look on Tony’s face before sauntering over to the machine and stepping up onto the platform. “Coming?” he asked sweetly, Bruce giving Tony a look before stepping up beside Steve.

Tony muttered darkly under his breath before setting the new co-ordinates on the module, the machine humming before splitting the air open, revealing a new portal. Tony smirked at the look on Steve’s face, bowing mockingly to him. “Age before beauty Captain”.

Steve glared at him then glanced worriedly at the tear in space before holding his breath, raising his shield slightly before disappearing into the rip.

Bruce smiled as Tony snorted, both sharing an amused glance. “He’s always so dramatic” Tony quipped before the two followed Steve through the portal, disappearing into the light.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yeah this one was loooong lol. Just like I hoped. Hope it's cliffhanger-y enough for ya hehe. Only 2 chapters left people! Hold onto your hats!


	9. Becoming Deadpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids finally meet their counterparts but not before Doc Ock comes to crash the party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Little Heroes AU by Pixlezq! Please go check out her works here:  
> http://pixlezq.tumblr.com/  
> http://ask-thelittleheros.tumblr.com/
> 
> Disclaimer: I will never make any money doing this (cries) as these chars belong to the good folks at Marvel and the Little Heroes AU belongs to Pixlezq!

**Main**

Tony sighed heavily as he placed the dormant weapon back on the shelf, making sure it wasn’t likely to fall or suffer any other damage from where it had been placed. He spied the dent in the side of its shell, his frown deepening before stalking back to his desk in annoyance. Damn but that kid was a pain in his ass! Almost more so than his adult counterpart.

Running a hand through his hair, Tony settled back at his work station, clearing his mind as he tried to refocus on his earlier task. You know. The one he was working on before Kid Wade had crashed through his lab like a miniature terrorist and took off with the still unstable Iron Spider suit.

Tony grit his teeth, forcing himself to push it from his mind as he pulled his goggles back over his eyes and picked up his welding torch, instantly feeling more relaxed. He was about to set the torch to his project when a tearing sound made him flinch, looking over to see a bright blue light lighting up part of his lab. Turning off the torch, Tony set it down and turned to fully look at it when the light suddenly ripped the air itself in half, a haze of colours appearing in front of him, making him stagger back in surprise.

His eyes widened as three figures stepped from it, one of them EXTREMELY familiar.

“Damnation Tony! If you could JUST keep your hands to yourself!”

“Hey, we went to a universe where all our genders where reversed! That’s like asking a kid in a room made of candy not to eat the furniture!”

“Guys please! We need to focus on where we are now and….oh”. Kid Bruce stopped, eyes widening as Tony looked back at them in equal surprise, Kid Tony and Kid Steve pausing in their argument long enough to realise someone else was with them. Kid Tony blinked before grinning widely. “Wow! It’s me!”

“What…what the hell?!” Tony stammered, unsure of what he was seeing. Kid Tony walked up to him boisterously then circled around him, inspecting him from head to toe. “Check me out! I’m buff! Not like Steve Rogers buff, or Logan buff but still pretty solid! Nice! And I got facial hair too!” he said excitedly then frowned slightly at the glowing orb in Tony’s chest. “Still got the Arc Reactor in there huh? Damn, I thought at least one universe would’ve cracked that by now”

Tony blinked down at him then up at the two younger versions of his colleagues, each giving him sheepish grins.

“JARVIS!!!!”

* * *

 

Agent Harding sighed as he waved another employee through the doors at Stark Towers, receiving another cursory nod before the employee entered, leaving Harding to his musings yet again as his eyes raked the crowd that bustled back and forth before him.

As much as he’d initially enjoyed taking a position in S.H.I.E.L.D and let’s face it, every Agent in the system would turn blue for the chance to be associated with the Avengers in some way, he was still bummed about the fact that he’d been assigned to, what was pretty much the definition of a doorman assignment.

Nodding politely as he opened the door for yet another office worker, Harding silently wished for something noteworthy to happen. Something that would get a few free drinks sent his way when he stopped at his favourite bar later. Or something that would ensure a few envious glares were thrown his way from his colleagues. Like being asked to assist Tony Stark on a lab project. Or giving the Black Widow an assignment briefing. Maybe even drive her to a top secret location to start her next new assignment. He grinned dreamily. Yeah, something like that would be PERFECT.

A rumble made Harding blink, pulling from his daydream to look around. Nothing. Shrugging, he relaxed and went back to surveying the bustling crowd, slightly annoyed at being pulled from his thoughts.

A piercing scream shattered his dreamy bubble and made him jump, putting a hand on his gun as he looked around, Harding desperately trying to find the source as he crowd began to scream and run, crushing together as they tried to escape the source of their panic.

Harding pulled his gun from his holster, flicking off the safety as he backed towards the tower entrance and hit the emergency button, an alarm blaring instantly as the door sealed behind him, Agents and staff inside, stopping in their tracks to look at what the commotion was.

His ear piece crackled into life, Agent Coulson’s calm voice reaching him. _“Agent Harding? What’s the emergency? Do you need back up?”_

“Agent Coulson this is Harding reporting, I’m not quite sure what were up against but I think its best if you….” He stopped as a shadow fell over him, Harding slowly looking up to meet Doc Ock’s smirking face.

“Come now Agent, we wouldn’t want to spoil my surprise now would we?”

* * *

 

Wade grinned as he followed Peter through the halls of Stark Towers as they headed towards Wade’s room, Peter dressed in his Spider-man get up as he spoke to Wade animatedly, his mask pushed up to just above his nose to make their conversation less one-sided.

After the Iron Spider suit disaster, Peter had taken them out for a quick bite to eat before coming back and watching Captain America run through a training programme, Wade animatedly cheering on Steve as he ran through the course, whooping and hollering with glee when Steve swiftly dodged an attack or deftly destroyed one of the robots. Peter had stayed with Wade, watching the Captain train for a while before suggesting they change and go out to Central Park, Wade agreeing without hesitation.

They stopped at the elevator, Peter letting Wade push the button to call it. “So do you train here too?”

Peter shrugged. “Sometimes. Personally though, I like being out in the city, going up against proper criminals and crooks. Robots are all well and good, but people are spontaneous, they don’t follow a programme….each one will react differently to a situation and being able to read people is how you learn to diffuse a situation”. He smiled crookedly down at Wade. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to go all Nick Fury on you”.

“No! No not at all” Wade replied, shaking his hands animatedly as he looked up at Peter wide eyed. His hero never ceased to amaze him.

_**{No way would we get away with that thinking, Logan would laugh us out of the gym}** _

**[Well were nowhere NEAR Spidey’s level of awesome yet to just go out and start kicking ass how and when we please]**

Suddenly, a tremor shook the building, the duo staggering slightly before an alarm began to blare out, a red light filling the corridor in an eerie glow. Wade covered his ears, wincing at the shrill alarm. “Ahh! What is that?!”

“Stark Towers has been breached” Peter said, his mouth set into a grim line, his body straightened, his whole posture fully alert. Wade felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked up at him. He had never seen Peter so….focused. He suddenly could understand why some villains were so fearful of him.

**[Thank God were not on the receiving end of that…focus]**

**_{Oooh does this mean we get to see Spidey in action!? Awesome!}_ **

Peter looked down at Wade, his head tilted as if in deliberation before he seemed to make up his mind. “Go to Tony’s workshop and stay there till I or an Agent comes to get you ok?”

“What?! No way, you are not leaving me behind on this! I can help!” Wade protested, pouting up at Peter, who sighed and pulled his mask down, another tremor making the ground under their feet shudder. “Don’t argue with me Wade! If a villain is attacking, I can’t afford to be looking over my shoulder to make sure you’re ok!” Peter retorted hotly, pausing as Wade continued to pout up angrily at him before sighing inwardly as he knelt before him, putting his hands gently on Wade’s shoulders. “Please Wade…I just want you to stay safe…please promise me you’ll stay here?”

Wade hesitated, staring back into Spidey’s mirrored eyes before glancing away, biting his lip as he nodded slightly, Peter squeezing his shoulders before letting go and standing up. He took off down the hall, dodging fleeing people left and right before disappearing from sight.

Wade clenched his fists, staring after him with a deep frown on his face. “If you think I’m just going to stand here and let you run head first into danger, you don’t know me at all Petey!” he growled before following after him.

* * *

**Meanwhile** …

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose before he looked back up at his younger self. From an alternate dimension. Because things in his life weren’t messed up enough already. “So, you’re telling me that you’re from the same dimension as Kid Wade? And that your Tony and Bruce managed to create a portal jumper to take you from one to another to look for him?”

Kid Steve nodded at him eagerly, his shield gripped tightly in his hand as Kid Bruce fidgeted behind him, withering under the glare of Nick Fury. Kid Tony and Tony looked exactly the same, bored out of their genius minds, both leant against a nearby work bench, glancing at each other from time to time before quickly looking away, both trying to seem disinterested.

“Yes Sir. And as I understand it, we’ve finally managed to come to the right one” Kid Steve turned momentarily to glare over his shoulder at Kid Tony, who snorted at him in response. “If you don’t mind, I would really appreciate it if you could show us to him, or bring him here, so we can finally take him home. Everyone’s been so worried”.

Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair tiredly. “Of course. One question though….has any of you come across Wade as an adult in your universe? He’d be just over six feet tall, wide shoulders and wears a full length red and black spandex suit? Two katana’s on his back?”

Kid Steve looked at him perplexed, glancing over his shoulder at Kid Tony and Kid Bruce who both shook their heads, equally as confused. “No I’m sorry”.

Waving a hand in dismissal, Steve looked at Fury who shrugged in response. “Worth a shot I ‘spose” he muttered before turning to the ceiling to talk to J.A.R.V.I.S when the whole building shook, making them stagger. An alarm began to blare in the work station, a red light filling the room as J.A.R.V.I.S spoke. “Sir, it seems Stark Towers has been breached by Dr Otto Octavius and his Octo-bots”.

“WHAT?!” Tony and Nick barked at the same time, another tremor making them reach out to hold onto something.

“Spider-man is currently engaged with the enemy, however his Octo-bots have infiltrated the ground floor and are currently making their way up to level one” J.A.R.V.I.S informed them, his calm voice doing nothing to stop the worry etching across their faces.

Fury tapped his communicator. “Coulson! Care to explain why Doc Ock is currently rampaging in Stark Towers lobby and I have not been made aware of this?!” When nothing but static came through, the frown on Fury’s face wavered. “Coulson? Coulson!”

Static continued to buzz through, Fury gritting his teeth as he pulled out his gun, checking it was loaded. “Cap, you’re with me. Tony, stay and monitor the situation from here! And make sure those kids stay outta trouble!” he barked as he strode off, Steve grabbing his shield before quickly following, ignoring Tony’s spluttering protests.

Tony growled, glancing at the kids and sighed heavily. “Why the hell am I always stuck on babysitting detail!?”

* * *

Peter leapt onto the wall, letting the spider hairs on his feet instinctively cling to the surface while he shot out web to two unconscious Agents, pulling them out of harm’s way before letting go and dodging as Doc Ock threw another piece of rubble at him. He deftly dodged the attack while simultaneously avoided one of Doc’s metal tentacles that swung at him, successfully webbing it to the ceiling as he landed. His Spidey-sense went off and he narrowly avoided having his head cut off as an Octo-bot swung at him from above, webbing it and using its momentum to swing it into another, shielding his head from the mini-explosion.

Peter turned to face the Doc head on but was suddenly grabbed by a metal tentacle and crushed against the wall, the metal claw tightening its grip every second on his ribs. He moved to pry the claw from his body when suddenly, another gripped his head, slamming it harshly into the wall behind him, its grip also tightening around him as he fought off the dizziness the blow had dealt him.

Doc Ock laughed as he struggled to see outside the claw. “I should’ve known you’d be here Spider-man…your always where you’re not wanted” he smirked, the claws now simultaneously tightening around Peter. “At least it saves me the trouble of hunting you down later and squashing you like the bug you are”

Peter winced beneath his mask as the grip started to become unbearable and he struggled against them, trying to get his own grip on either one and put his super strength to good use.

“HEY! You leave Spidey alone!”

Peter flinched, looking out the corner of his eyes, managing to catch a glimpse of Wade standing a few feet away, a look of determination on his young face. “Wade! Get out of here!” he called out worriedly as Doc Ock turned to Wade, tilting his head slightly before his face lit up in recognition.

“I remember you…what a coincidence. I guess luck is all on my side today” he grinned wickedly, Wade flinching slightly then yelping as Doc lashed out with a tentacle, hitting Wade into the air, his small body landing roughly on the floor before rolling limply into the body of a nearby agent, stopping with him face down, unmoving.

Peter froze, his whole body still as he looked at Wade’s small frame. “Wade….” He whispered, willing the boy to move, feeling a sickness well up inside when he didn’t. “Wade!” he cried out, Doc Ock huffing a laugh as Peter re-doubled his efforts to get free.

“Well now that the pest is officially out of the way, I can finally do what I’ve always wanted to” his grin turned manic, the claw on Peter’s head tightening to unbearable proportions. “Kill Spider-man!”

“HEY SQUID FACE!”

Doc Ock turned, his face a mask of surprise as he looked at Wade who was stood with the gun of the agent he had fallen against held steadily in his hands and pointing straight at the super-villain, his Deadpool mask pulled fully over his face.

“YOU LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!” he screamed, his instincts kicking in as he lifted the gun slightly higher and pulled the trigger.

“WADE NO!” Peter called out as he saw him lift the gun but it was too late, there was nothing he could do as Wade pulled the trigger, the force of the gun blast making him stagger backwards as the the bullet left the gun, Doc Ock’s head spinning as if he’d been slapped as the bullet hit his head. For a moment he just stood there, suspended, a look on his face of disbelief before he fell to the ground, hitting it with a sickening thud.

Peter followed a moment later as the tentacles lost their manipulator, loosening their grip on his body and falling to the ground beside Doc Ock, Peter landing somewhat unsteadily on the ground. He stared at the pool of blood that was surrounding Doc Ock’s head, unable to believe what he was seeing before turning to Wade.

Wade was standing stunned, his mask pushed up back over his face as he stared wide-eyed at the body of Doc Ock. “I….I…did it” he breathed, his hands beginning to tremble as he continued to stare. “I….I…killed…him” he whispered, the gun falling from his hands and onto the tiled floor with a clatter. He began to breathe faster, his eyes welling up as he stared at the pool of blood by Doc Ock’s head. “I killed him….I killed him! I KILLED HIM!” he cried out as he fell to his knees in anguish, his hands tugging at his own hair as Peter hurried to his side, kneeling in front of the young distressed boy.

“Shhh shhh its ok Wade, it’s going to be ok” he said comfortingly, pulling Wade into a tight hug as the boy began to sob brokenly into his shoulder, clinging to Peter’s suit as if his life depended on it as Peter rubbed his back in a comforting gesture.

Peter felt his own eyes tear up and forced them back, holding onto Wade tighter, hoping to draw his own comfort from their embrace. He barely even registered Steve and Fury’s presence, instead picking up Wade as gently as he could and taking him back to his room, trying to fathom how his already broken heart could still break all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I hate writing fight scenes, I feel like I never get them right and I worry they end up sounding flat :(  
> Anyway I'm sorry if that last part was a lil sad for you folks, don't worry everybody gets a happy ending I promise!


	10. Home Is Where The Heart Is / Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Wade & Peter to finally be reunited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Little Heroes AU by Pixlezq! Please go check out her works here:  
> http://pixlezq.tumblr.com/  
> http://ask-thelittleheros.tumblr.com/
> 
> Disclaimer: I will never make any money doing this (cries) as these chars belong to the good folks at Marvel and the Little Heroes AU belongs to Pixlezq!

**Main**

“How is he?”

Steve sighed and looked over his shoulder at the closed door of Wade’s borrowed room, running a tired hand through his mussed up hair. “Better…I think. Spidey came out about 20 minutes ago, saying he’d cried himself to sleep and to not disturb him. He’s gone to get checked over but he said he’ll come straight back”. He shifted, letting the heavy weight of his shield rest more comfortably on his arm. “What about the other kids? They still with Tony?”

Fury shook his head. “He took them to the main living quarters so they could watch TV, eat some food y’know, take their minds off what happened. I posted some Agents with them to make sure nothing happens while Tony works with J.A.R.V.I.S on getting security rebooted”. He turned to look at the mess laid around them, rubble and broken glass scattered about the room while Agents and other staff sat or stood around, some helping, others receiving medical attention, both going quiet as they surveyed the damage. “What about Doc Ock?”

Steve’s shoulders sagged slightly in relief. “He’s alive. The bullet grazed the side of his head, gave him a nasty head wound but nothing else. A doctor went with the prison transport just to be sure but they don’t seem to think it will have any lasting damage. If the bullet had hit just a millimetre to the right, it would’ve been a whole other story”.

The two went quiet, both glancing towards the room that occupied the tiny Deadpool. “We all knew Deadpool had the reflexes…he is the best after all” Fury muttered, scratching his cheek lightly in thought.

“Yes but even at this age? It’s really quite….remarkable” Steve said, blinking as he spotted Spider-man approaching from over Fury’s shoulder. “Spider-man! Everything ok?”

“As well as can be expected” he sighed in response, his mask pushed up above his nose. “The doc’s checked me over, some superficial cuts and bruises but nothing I can’t handle after a few days rest”. He went quiet, looking towards the door that housed his young friend. “Has he come out at all?”

Fury shook his head. “No, we decided it was best if you went in alone. From his reaction earlier, it seems like you’d be the best person for him to talk to” he sighed, rubbing his eye tiredly. “Let’s get him home Spider-man, so we can get on with our own lives”.

Spider-man flinched then drooped slightly, nodding his assent before walking up to the room, quietly opening it and peering inside before entering, closing the door behind him almost silently.

Steve sighed as he began to follow Fury back to the main living quarters, throwing one last glance at the room before they rounded the corner.

* * *

 

Peter stepped into the room quietly, closing the door behind him softly. The bed was now empty, the sheets thrown back haphazardly, the former occupant now stood behind the windowsill, staring out into the city.

“Wade?” Peter called out, the young boy flinching at the sound of his name. “How are you feeling?”

Wade sighed and turned away from the window, his eyes red and puffy from crying and his face still slightly pale. “Better…I guess” he mumbled, glancing at his hat mask that lay on the bedside table a few feet away. “I can’t believe I…I almost…killed someone”.

Peter sighed and came further into the room, pulling off his mask fully. He sat on the edge of the bed, leaning his arms on his knees. “But you didn’t Wade…Doc Ock is recovering and on his way to prison”. He smiled crookedly. “You saved my life Wade”

Wade drooped going quiet for a moment before looking up at Peter, his eyes full of unshed tears. “Is that what I’m destined to become Pete? A killer? Is that why I have all those scars? Why nobody…nobodies looking for me?” he sniffed, a rogue tear making its escape down his cheek. “Am I….am I a monster?”

Peter looked at him in shock, quickly going over to Wade and kneeling before him, pulling him into a tight hug. “Wade! How can you think like that?! Of course you’re not a monster, don’t ever say that!!”

Wade held onto him tightly, a small choked sob escaping him as he buried his face in the crook of Peter’s neck. “But…but I…”

“Now you listen to me” Peter held him back slightly, making Wade look up at him. “Yes its true Wade, in the past you have…you have killed people…BUT” he raised a hand for silence when Wade opened his mouth to retort. “But you were troubled before…you had a lot of bad experiences growing up and no support or close friends to help”. Peter slumped slightly. “I’m ashamed to say that I wasn’t always so understanding”

He looked up, looking Wade in the eye. “But your different now. You wanted to change Wade, and you have. The man you are today, is nothing like you used to be. You wanted to be a better person and weren’t ashamed to ask for help” he pinched Wade’s cheek lightly. “You have people around you who will support you and love you even when you make mistakes. So don’t ever think you’re a monster. You’re a better man than a lot of so-called heroes…because you had the courage to admit your mistakes and change…not for anyone else’s benefit…but for yourself”.

Wade shuffled, a small blush on his cheeks as he scrubbed away the tears from his eyes with his hand. “So….so you don’t think I’ll grow up to be a monster?”

Peter smiled warmly and ruffled his hair. “No Wade I don’t…you know why?”

Wade shook his head, making Peter grin wider at him. “Because you have one advantage that the older Wade didn’t…you have young me there beside you”. He glanced away for a moment. "I didn’t know adult Wade when he was a kid…maybe if I did, he might not have grown up the way he did”. He looked back at Wade, determination on his face. “But I’m here now, and he will never be alone as long as I’m around. And neither will you”. He poked Wade in the stomach gently, smiling as the action elicited giggles from the young boy. “Just promise me one thing?”

“Anything” Wade said quietly, rubbing his stomach as Peter put his hands on either shoulder. “Promise you’ll look after little me? I mean, he’ll be the best, most loyal friend you could ask for but…he’s still only a lil fella” Peter smiled gently. “So can you do that for me?”

Wade blinked and looked away from a moment, wringing his hands before looking back up at Peter and smiling back. “I will always look out for Petey. I promise”.

Peter smiled and kissed the top of Wade’s head as he stood, Wade blushing in embarrassment. “Thank you. I knew I could count on you Wade”. He turned and grabbed Wade’s hat mask, holding it out to him. “Now how’s about we get you back home hmm?”

* * *

Holding tightly onto Peter's hand (who had re-donned his mask) as they walked towards the living quarters, Wade bit his lips, trying to shake off the nerves he felt upon seeing his friends again.

**[Why so glum chum?]**

**_{ **Yeah**! Cheer up man! We get to see teeny weeny Petey again!}_ **

The thought of seeing his friend again made Wade grin slightly, glancing up at the older Peter as they rounded a corner. However, he'd started to grown attach to this universe and its...versions. He hadn't met the Logan of this place, but he figured it would've been hilarious.

**[Probably hairier than ours]**

**_{ **Maybe** we should count it as a blessing that we DIDNT meet him}_ **

A door swished open in front of them, revealing a well lit spacious room, a huge TV taking up almost one whole wall, a couple of couches set around it, a bar and small kitchenette area at the other end. Fury and adult Steve were stood by the counter top where kid Steve, kid Tony and kid Bruce were seated, all of them turning to the entrance as they entered.

Wade glanced nervously and let out a small nervous chuckle, his hand tightening around Peter's. "Hehe. Ahh...hey guys! You found me!"

The three young heroes let out surprised cries, all jumping down from their stools to rush over to Wade, Bruce and Tony chattering excitedly to Wade while kid Steve hung back slightly, grinning down at the youngster who blushed at the attention, an embarrassed grin on his face. "Good to see you looking well Wade".

"Awww shucks, you too Steve" Wade hummed, waving a hand in Steve's direction, taking the time to look at each of his friends faces. "I cant believe you guys came to find me..."

"Never leave a man behind Wade, you know that" Tony said boisterously, slapping Wade's shoulder heartily. "Even one as kooky as you. Now how's about we get home huh? Wouldn't want the machine to suddenly short circuit and leave us trapped here would we?".

"You just want to get home so you can try and invent some sort of hair growth machine!" Steve growled, glaring at Tony who glared back. "Stop goofing around Tony, you cannot grow facial hair so you can look like your older self!"

"But it frames my face so nicely" he retorted, a smirk on his face. "Besides, I caught you staring, I know you liked it".

Both Steve's blushed, looking everywhere but the triumphant smile on Tony's face while Bruce sighed, calibrating the coordinates to take them home, Wade giggling at their antics.

Peter crouched beside Wade, lifting his mask above his nose to smile at him. "You have some good friends here Wade".

"Yeah" Wade replied, looking back at the bickering three as a hole tore through the air, revealing a pathway home. "I really do".

Peter pulled him into a hug, sighing heavily. "I'm gonna miss you kid...take care of yourself ok?" he asked, biting his lip as Wade pulled away, nodding quickly.

"I will...I promise" Wade said quietly, watching as Peter stood, pulling his mask back over his face before discreetly leaving, Wade sighing as he watched him go before turning to adult Steve and Fury. "Thank you both...for...for everything" He scuffed his foot slightly. "I hope I wasn't too big a bother for you"

Steve smiled gently, rubbing the top of Wade's head. "Don't worry kid, you weren't nothing we couldn't handle" he replied, winking conspiratorially at him, Wade grinning in response. "It was an honor to meet you Wade" Steve said, holding out his hand to shake Wade's, who clutched it tightly as he shook it.  He turned to Fury, who offered him nothing but a curt nod, Wade sticking his tongue out in response before quickly running to hide behind Tony's legs.

Steve thanked them both for their efforts and for looking after Wade, all bidding farewell before turning to the portal, Steve looking down at Wade. "Ready to go home kiddo?"

* * *

**Little Hero AU**

Nick tapped his foot impatiently, his patience wearing thing with every passing minute. J.A.R.V.I.S. had informed him not even 2 hours ago that Tony and Bruce had indeed finished the dimension project but instead of following protocol, had decided to take it for a test drive themselves, dragging Steve along with them. He had dropped everything and rushed down to the workshop to find the machine humming with light, a small glowing blue tear in the middle of the air inside it. Stifling his urge to throttle something, he had instead asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to contact Logan and ask him to come over, informing him of the current situation. Said other adult was now leant against a workstation, lighting a new cigar with the butt of another, crushing the old one underneath his boot, making a black sooty smudge on the pristine floor. The defamation to Tony's work area lightened his mood slightly. SLIGHTLY.

Suddenly, a tearing sound ripped through the air, the two straightening as the small tear now opened into a full on rip through the world, the light brightening before a group of figures appeared, stepping through the tear and sighing in collective relief as it closed behind them.

"There see! I told you! Everyone would make it back with all limbs attached!" Tony boasted, stopping in his tracks as he spied a furious...Fury. "Uh oh".

"Your damn right uh oh!" Fury raged, Bruce gulping and stepping behind Tony slightly, Tony pouting as Fury waved his finger at him. "Of all the idiotic...reckless...selfish..."

Wade peeked out from behind Steve's legs, his face lighting up. "Logan!" He ran forward, latching onto a startled Logan's legs. "Boy am I glad to see your hairy self again!"

Logan blinked then grinned, squeezing Wade's shoulder. "Heh good to have you back kid. I missed your sass mouth"

Fury looked at Wade in shock then up at the group, Steve and Bruce having the decency to look bashful, Tony smirking at him. "You found him!?"

"Hah of course! Sometimes your lack of faith in me hurts me Fury" Tony sighed, pretending to inspect his fingernails, Steve glaring at him.

"How is everyone back at the school? Rogue, Kurt and Kitty? They're all safe right?" Wade asked, looking up at Logan worriedly, Logan patting him on the head reassuringly. "Yeah kid, everyone's fine...we caught the guys who attacked us that night, so you got nothing to worry about. Everyone's just been worried about you, numbskull" he mocked good naturedly, pushing his fist against Wade's chin affectionately. "Ready to go home?"

Wade nodded then hesitated. "Wait is Peter here? I should see him, I bet he's worried sick about me...I gotta make sure he's ok before I go home".

Fury glanced at Wade. "He's not here, ever since you disappeared, he's been going to the park everyday, waiting for you to come back" he replied, grabbing the back of Tony's collar as he tried to sneak past.

"What?! I gotta go!" he cried, letting go of Logan and running to the door, waving over his shoulder at Logan who reached after him. "Meet ya there Logan!" he called out, disappearing from sight as Logan sighed, stubbing out another cigar.

"That damn kid" he muttered, walking out after Wade as Fury continued to rage on behind him.

"Hey how come Wade gets to run out on paperwork and we don't?" Tony yelled indignantly, waving his arms as Fury continued to glare back at him.

"Because Wade's not butt deep in trouble unlike you three! I think he's earned a little down time after what he went through" he glowered, Steve and Bruce shrinking under his gaze. "Now get yourselves up to the briefing room stat!"

The three walked out, Steve elbowing a muttering Tony in an effort to stop him "making it worse", Fury sighing tiredly.

"I wonder if the other me's have as much trouble with their Avengers as I do" he growled, glancing at the machine before turning it off, walking out and ordering J.A.R.V.I.S. to seal the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Wade stopped as he reached the park, taking a moment to catch his breath, having sprinted the whole way there.  After a few moments, he sauntered over to his and Peter's favorite place, his pace quickening when he caught sight of the big rocks. But he stopped completely when he saw Peter, his heart thudding in his chest at the sight of his best friend.

**[Wow he looks so...]**

_**{Lost. And tiny}** _

Peter was sat with his back to the biggest rock, pulling petals off a small flower. Every so often he would smile as he pulled off one petal, then frown as he pulled off the next, throwing it to the floor with the rest, before repeating. Wade sidled up to him, watching him as he came to the last petal, smiling widely at it, which saddened the more he looked at it.

Wade cleared his throat. "Y'know some nerd told me that flowers are prettier to look at when they've got all their petals". He shrugged lightly as Peter's head whipped up to see him, his blue eyes widening as he looked at Wade, Wade grinning cheekily down at him. "Just saying".

Peter let go of the stem, dropping it to the ground as he stood. "Wade? Is...is that you?"

Wade snorted. "C'mon Petey! I ain't be gone that long have I? I thought you at least would UMPH!" he yelped as Peter tackled him to the floor, landing hard on his back as Peter hugged him tightly, burrowing his face into Wade's shoulder, sobbing loudly.

Wade sat up as much as he could with a distraught Peter in his lap, his face red hot with embarrassment. "Pe...Peter?!"

**_{Wow we should leave more often!}_ **

Peter lifted his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Wade! I cant believe its you! I...I was so scared you weren't coming back! Nobody could find you and I came every day thinking you would but you didn't and I...I..." he bursts into  another fresh set of tears, hiccupping as he tried to catch his breath, scrubbing at his eyes with the sleeves of his jumper.

Wade blinked then coughed, rubbing at the back of his neck before curling his arms around Peter, squeezing him tightly. "Its ok Peter...am here"

Peter sniffled, his sobs quietening as Wade's embrace comforted him. "I thought I'd lost you" he whispered, gripping Wade's t-shirt tightly.

Nuzzling the top of Peter's head, Wade rubbed his back soothingly. "You'll never lose me Petey...I promise. I'll always be here for you".

"You promise?" Peter asked, leaning up to look Wade in the face, Wade smiling at him as he crossed his heart. "Cross my heart!"

"And...and you'll always call me Petey?" Peter asked, lowering his head back to Wade's chest, making circles with his finger. "And baby-boy? I...I like that one" he mumbled, Wade chuckling to himself.

"Always Petey. They're just for you, I promise a thousand times over" he said, holding out his pinky, Peter smiling as they linked their fingers, squeezing them together before touching their thumbs together. "And sealed with a kiss! Mwah!"

Peter giggled then leant back up, looking at Wade concerned. "But where WERE you Wade? You've been gone so long..."

"Oh it was nothing, I just had an adventure is all" he looked away, feigning disinterest. "Decided to have one last trip around the block before I gave up my batchelorism for you".

Peter giggled, his eyes shining with curiosity. "Tell me about it on the swings?"

Wade smiled widely, kissing his forehead lightly. "Would love to".

Peter bit his lip, his eyes darting about for a moment as a blush crept up on his cheeks before he closed his eyes, planting a kiss on Wade's lips.

It was a completely childish kiss, all puckered lips that were too wet and slippery, noses pushed together uncomfortably.

To Wade, it was the perfect first kiss.

Peter leaned away, his face now completely red, a nervous grin on his face as he wriggled out of Wade's lap, grabbing his back pack. "Race ya!" he cried out, giggling madly as he raced off towards the playground, a similarly red faced Wade left blinking until he realized he was losing, scrambling up and racing after him as fast as his little legs could carry him.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**Main**

Peter sat on the roof edge of an apartment block, swinging his legs as he looked out over the city skyline, watching as the people below rushed on with their lives. Patrol had been slow tonight, a car thief and a wannabe store robber rolling over as soon as he had landed in front of them and so he'd decided to have a quiet moment beneath the light of the moon.

He sighed, thinking about the tiny Wade that had all but occupied his life not even half a day ago. He missed his bubbly energy and while he hoped he'd made it safely home, he selfishly wished he could've stayed a little longer.

Pulling up his shirt, Peter pulled out his token photo of himself and Wade, feeling his eyes well up, a bubble of emotion making his chest ache. Gods, how he missed him, an uncontrollable sob escaping him.

"Oh God, don't tell me you turned all emo while I was away huh?! What, did they replace you with Tobey Maguire?"

Peter's head whipped round at the voice, eyes widening in disbelief. "W...Wade?!"

Wade stood a few feet away, his mask pushed up over his nose, his hands on his hips as he smirked at Peter. "The one and only Baby-Boy...well, maybe not THE only one but...I don't look like a panda is what I'm getting at".

Peter stood, pulling off his mask fully as he stepped over to Wade, reaching out to touch his cheek. "Wade..."

Wade's grin softened, leaning into Peter's cupped hand. "Yeah Petey...it really ACK!". He was instantly cut short as Peter punched him solidly, landing on his ass a few feet away. "OW! The hell?!"

Peter glared down at him, striding over to stand over him, hands on his hips. "Don't you know how worried I've been!? I thought you were dead you asshole! Where the hell have you been!?"

Wade leant up on his elbows, staring up at Peter in slight shock. "I forgot how hot you were when your angry sweetie..."

Peter straddling him, beating his fists against his chest with every word. "TWO. FREAKING. YEARS" he leant up, his eyes filling with tears despite the furious look on his face. "You've been gone almost two years and this is how you come back to me?! You asshat! I was SO. FREAKING. WORRIED".

"Ow ow quit it! ok I'm sorry I'm sorry" Wade said, holding up his hands in surrender. "This is how you treat your elders?!"

Peter closed his eyes, trembling slightly for a moment before letting out a sigh, wrapping his arms around Wade's neck. "Everyone said you were dead" he whimpered, letting the tears fall unashamedly. "Said I should stop waiting for you". He leaned back, cupping Wade's face as he smiled. "But I was right. You came back to me".

Wade rested his forehead against Peter's, looking him in the eyes as he held him. "Of course Baby-Boy...I'll always come back to you".

Peter let out a happy sob, kissing Wade gently, whose grip tightened around his waist, deepening their kiss before leaning back, Wade grinning widely. "See now that's how you reunite! Lets start over!"

Peter laughed, standing and pulling Wade up with him. "How about we go home and you tell me everything that happened hmm? You don't need to be debriefed do you?"

"Nah, Fury's only left me 67 messages, I wanna make it an even 100 before I call him back" Wade answered, throwing an arm over Peter's shoulders as he kissed the top of his head.

Peter smiled widely as he curled into Wade's body. "Good, because I think you deserve to see how much I've missed you" Peter voiced huskily, pulling Wade down to kiss him chastely. "I know I've been waiting to show you".

Wade blinked then grinned widely, pumping his fist in the air. "Score!"

* * *

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to thank everyone who read this! Your comments and support have been a blessing and I have really enjoyed writing this fic.  
> Also, a huge thank you to Pixlezq for letting me have my way with her AU *hug* your art and ideas are inspiring and I hope you continue with the Little Heroes AU! XD


End file.
